Moebius Before the Credits Rolled
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: Jack and Sam go 'fishing', decisions are made and lives forever changed, will cover the scenes between when Jack says 'you've got packing to do' and when they are sitting on the dock. Chapter 7 finally uploaded!
1. Soup and Beds

**Disclaimer: Stargate is not owned by me. Sad but simple truth.**

**Rating: K (for this chapter...who knows for future chapters!)**

**Spoilers: Threads/Moebius Part 2  
**

**HLA was annoying me again. Restarted the chapter...AGAIN! I'm just about ready to throw the current chapter out the window and move on to the next one...**

**Anyway, in the mean time, hope you guys enjoy this. It's almost sorta kinda a sequel to 'A Hundred Days - After the credits rolled' but that will come into it more next chapter, maybe, we'll see. It's not a required reading, but of course, I'd like people to read it -coughs-. Subtle huh? Anyway, this is (yet another) take on what may have happened at the end of season 8, Jack and Sam go to the cabin before Daniel and Teal'c...and well...they fish. -snorts-**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jack O'Neill could not believe his luck, his 2IC had finally agreed to come fishing with him, in fact it had been her idea. She had waltzed into his office and advised him that she was going fishing at his cabin and he was welcome to come alone (after the shock settled, and he had picked up the file that he had dropped) he readily agreed. Jack swiftly organised some down time for him, and for a replacement CO of the base for two weeks, his own CO was more than happy to grant his request, knowing that Sam Carter had been through a horrendous time of late, and was due a fair amount of down time already.

Daniel and Teal'c had been invited, but as Daniel was in Washington over-seeing the set-up of Catherine Langford's estate into a museum display and Teal'c was off visiting his son and Ishta, they would not be joining them for another week.

And was Jack O'Neill nervous about spending a week at his cabin alone with his 2IC, who also happened to be the same woman that he had loved for near 8 years? You can bet your bottom dollar he was. And as he drove along the narrow road that would eventually lead to the turn off for his cabin, he kept up a silent mantra in his head, 'she's engaged!'. She belonged to someone else…not that Samantha Carter could ever truly belong to someone, she was too much of a free spirit for that. Glancing sideways as he bumped onto the dirt track that would lead to his cabin, he couldn't help but think of how cute she looked, she was curled into the seat with her head tucked under her arm as she slept soundly, the result of many years in the military had honed the ability to sleep anywhere at anytime.

Pulling up in front of his cabin, he gently shook Carters shoulder, smiling as she woke instantly, "We here?" she asked sleepily as she stretched, imitating a cat with her movements.

"Yep, the suns almost gone, and I want to get the generator running, think you can get the bags inside?"

"Sure, sir." Jack sighed and looked at her pointedly, "Sorry, Jack." She corrected herself as they stepped out of his truck, "Oh…it's beautiful." She said quietly as she took a step towards the pond, her first look at his cabin was indeed a magical moment, the setting sun was casting the most incredibly golden and red hues across the evening sky, rippling across the pond and dancing across the tress, the endless beauty of nature stretching before them in all it's majesty.

"I know" he whispered, not looking at natures beauty, but at the natural beauty that stood before him, he arms wrapped around her body as she hungrily drank in the scenery around her, shaking himself slight he marked past her to unlock the door to the cabin, "Just dump the stuff inside, I'll start the generator." He told her, trying to mask the husky sound of his voice as he disappeared around the side of the cabin/

The generator didn't take long to start, nor did bringing the bags inside, and Sam was examining the cabin with interest as Jack walked back in, the furniture was either well made, and well worn, hand made furniture, or newer pieces, such as the plush couch and chairs, and the kitchen with modern appliances, but complimented by the dark wood of an ancient dining table, the living area was open, and yet had an intimate feel because of the large natural stone fireplace that dominated the area, the couch position directly in front of it and perfect for cuddling, or simply for sitting and staring at the flames as they danced and flickered in the hearth.

"Hey." Jack said quietly as he shut the door behind him, smiling as she jumped.

"Hey yourself." Sam finally replied as she stared at him with mild interest, "I didn't expect it to look like this…" she added as she waved her hands in a manner that was reminiscent of Jack.

"You expected mounted animal heads and bear skin rugs?"

"Well…yeah." She admitted sheepishly.

"My grandfather had a few heads mounted, but they creep me out so I have them in storage…no idea what to do with them to be honest…" he shrugged as he picked up a few grocery bags.

"Mounted animal heads creep you out?"

"Yeah…it was the glass eyes…" he explained as she giggled behind him, "What have I told you about giggling?"

"Sorry sir."

"Sa-am!" a distinct whine filled his voice as he spun to look at her, turning nor one syllable name into two.

"Ja-ack!" she replied in the same tone as she picked up a few grocery bags and trailed him into the kitchen, a cheeky grin plastered firmly on her face as he rolled his eyes at her.

"You hungry Sam?" he called over his shoulder as he started packing cans and packages into the cupboards.

"A bit…yeah." She answered as she dropped another bag on the table.

Holding up a couple of cans of soup, he gestured to them, "Soup okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"You go relax, I'll get dinner ready." He told her, giving her a gentle nudge out of the kitchen.

Humming to himself as he packed away the rest of the groceries and as he popped the ring on the cans of soup and poured them into a saucepan, he was unaware that he was being watched. Sam was leaning against the doorway, a wistful smile on her face as she watched him in front of the stove, his body swaying to the melodic tune that he was humming.

"Dinner ready?" she asked, scaring him, if they way that he jumped was any indication.

"Yeah." He answered, clearing his throat slightly as he poured the soup into two bowls, "Beer?" he added as he pointed to the cooler on the floor.

"Sure." Sam answered as he handed her a steaming bowl and pulled two bottles out of the cooler that they were using until the fridge was cold enough, after twisting the lids off he handed one.

"Jack?" she asked between mouthfuls of the delicious soup. Deciding to forgo the kitchen table, which was still covered in groceries, flashlights and other necessities.

"Yeah?"

"Why are there books in Russian on your bookshelf?" It was a perfectly innocent question, but Jack still blushed as he glanced at his bookshelf.

Flushing deeply, "Uhh, probably because I can speak Russian," he answered honestly, 'and Greek, Latin, Arabic, French and Ancient."

"And the physics books?"

"I umm…wanted to understand what you talk about." He whispered quietly, now suddenly incredibly interested in his empty soup bowl.

"And do you?" she pressed.

"Mostly, yeah I do, the math's is beyond me, but I get the theory and ideas behind it all." Sam gaped at him slightly in shock, those were some big theories, stuff she hadn't read about until she started doing her doctoral thesis.

"So…Jack O'Neill is…"

"Not as dumb as he says he is." He butted in, taking a swig of his beer.

"I never would have called you dumb. I've always known that you knew more than you let on."

"Really?" he asked as he turned his gaze on her, over the years he had become very good at hiding his intelligence from people, hiding it between dumb expressions and sarcastic comments.

"I know you Jack, I've spent 8 years watching you." She admitted, a flush creeping up her neck as his eyes widened at her admission, and was it her imagination or did they darken slightly?

A comfortable silence fell over them as they finished their dinner, both relaxing as Jack kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, she looked so calm and at her ease, considering the past week, with her father dying and with Daniel coming back from the dead…again.

"Pete didn't mind you coming?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had crept over them, after realizing that Sam hadn't mentioned him at all.

"We broke up." She replied softly, causing his heart to jump in his chest as a silent cheer of 'yay' resounded in his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Jack replied as Sam turned her gaze towards him.

"Are you?"

"I…of course." He answered quickly.

"I always got the impression you didn't like him"

"I…err, um…he…well…" he stuttered out, grimacing slightly at his response.

"Dad made me realise the truth." Sam said after an uncomfortable silence.

"He did?"

"Yeah…actually it was more Pete's reaction to meeting my father."

"Ahh…yeah Jacob mentioned that."

"He did?"

"Yeah, just in passing, he may have umm, " Jack paused coughing slightly, "he may have mentioned his little comment about Selmak."

"God…that was embarrassing." Sam mumbled.

"I can well imagine."

"And Dad…he said I could still have everything I want."

"And can you?" he asked quietly.

"I hope I can, it's just…I'm scared." She admitted.

"It's okay to be scared you know. And I will always be there for you." Jack replied as he tentatively reached a hand out to cover hers, his heart lurching with joy when her fingers curled around his, and squeezing gently.

"I know. You're my safe bet." She whispered looking down at their joined hands, clasped tightly together between them on the couch.

Squeezing back, he looked first down at their hands, then back up into her soft blue eyes as the emotions that they had both hidden for 8 long years came to the fore, gently tugging her closer and folding her against his body, "Definitely a safe bet." he whispered as he rested his head slightly against hers, enjoying the feeling of having her pressed against his body in a loving embrace

As the slim sliver of moon crept up through the nights skin, the silver reflection rippled off the lake that was visible through the window, a mist having settled over the lake indication of the cold that had set in, and the cold that was yet to come.

"You want to head to bed?" Jack asked a dozing Sam, still nestled against his body, his question causing her to jerk backwards slightly her eyes wide and looking very much like a deer caught in headlights, quickly realizing his mistake he clarified for her, "Separate beds…unless you want to sleep with me…not that I'm trying to pressure you, I…oh heck…" he trailed off, flushing deeply as he scrubbed at his face with a hand.

"C'mon, I'll help you make the bed." Sam told him as she pulled freed of his grasp and stood up.

"Beds?" he correct…questioned, he wasn't sure how to say it.

"No, Bed. As in, singular." She stated as he gaped at her, before leading her into the master bedroom, his bag was already on the bed, as well as the linen. Working as a team, moving in tandem and without the need for words, a skill that was honed from 7 years in the field together, the bed was quickly made.

"I'll just go get my things." Sam told him as she stepped out of his room, now their room, that single thought nearly caused severe heart palpitations as he stripped down to his underclothes and pulled on a pair of pajama pants, just as he was pulling the covers down Sam walked back in, her bag in her hand but Jack barely noticed the fact that she seemed to be making herself at home in his room, he was struggling to keep his eyes off her, her faded blue tank top was hugging her torso as she pulled the covers back on her side and climbed in.

"You coming?" she questioned shyly when she realized that he was just there with his mouth slightly ajar, her voice obviously snapping him into action as he suddenly slid under the covers as well, immediately cuddling into Sam's lithe body and pressing a tender kiss against her forehead ash she gave contented sigh and snuggled deeper into his grasp, her head tucked under his chin.

As Jack drifted off to sleep, his arms wrapped around the woman that he loved, he couldn't help but believe his luck. Not only was Sam Carter…his 2IC…at his cabin, but she was in his arms as she slept, and not just any sleep, but the sleep on the content, the sleep of those who know that they are in the arms of the one who loves them, who will keep you safe, and warm…always.

* * *

**And before anyone says anything...YES there will be another chapter...wrote about half of yesterday and today during my history lecture/tutorial :)**

**Hope you guys liked it. **

**-subliminal message- review it!review it!review it!review it!review it!review it!review it!review it!review it!review it!review it!review it!**

**Subliminal enough? **


	2. Ridges and Fires

**Disclaimer: Stargate is not owned by me. Sad but simple truth.**

**Rating: T+ - mention of adult themes.   
**

**Spoilers: Solitudes (minor), Point of View, Divide and Conquer, Grace, Threads...Chimera as well I guess because of Pete...err, think that's all.**

**Song: Love doesn't ask why - Celine Dion (I'm a tragic fan...comes with being a tragic romantic at heart)**

**  
**

**Holy heck Batman this ended up being a monster to write. A lot longer than I planned it to be...waaaay longer. But it's done. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is planned in my head, but I'm not sure when I will have time to write it up. But I will definitely try and get it up as soon as possible. **

**Also, want to thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, I'm glad that so many of you are enjoyed it. And a thank you to those who have added it to their favorite/alert system, you make a writer happy when you do that :)  
**

* * *

The morning dawned crisp and clear and a chill hung in the air as Jack stirred softly, soft blonde hair was tickling his noise as a grin spread over his face as he realised that Carter…Sam he reminded himself, was still wrapped in his arms he shifted and tightened his arms, holding her close to his body, wanting to memorise the soft curves of her body as t pressed against his.

"mmm, morning." She mumbled sleepily as she raised her head.

"Did I wake you?" he asked softly as he planted a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Been dozing for awhile…too comfy to move." She admitted shyly as she lifted a hand to ruffle through his short silver hair.

"I must admit, that was the best nights sleep that I've had in years." Jack told her as one of his hands began to gently rub her back, caressing her spine gently.

"Really?"

"How could I not enjoy sleeping with my arms around the woman I love?" Jack only realised what he had said when her eyes widened, "That was so not how I wanted to tell you." He admitted as a slow smile spread across her face.

"I love you too Jack." She told his as her hand moved down to gently cup is stubble covered cheek, stroking the tanned skin softly as he leant into her hand at the same time as he gently raised herself to meet his lips, the kiss started slowly with both giving an receiving pleasure equally, the sparks flowing freely between their joined lips as Sams tongue began to gently trace Jack's mouth, asking permission to enter. Her body was already beginning to hum with joy as his hands slipped beneath her top and began to trace softly over her skin. His mouth opened, granting her access and both groaned with pleasure at the sensation of her tongue thrusting into his mouth in could only be described as intensely erotic and highly suggestive manner. The need for air finally caused Sam to break away, both breathless from what was possibly the most passionate, intense and yet loving kiss that either had been involved in, smiling shyly at Jack before she began to drop feather light kisses along his jaw line.

"Holy…" Jack mumbled suddenly as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth her teeth gently nibbling away as a ragged groan escaped from deep within his throat, "Sam…"

Releasing his lobe she pulled away to look into his chocolate brown eyes, already darkened with desire, "Yes?" she asked innocently, desperately trying to get her breathing under control.

"I don't want to rush into this…" he told her slowly, carefully, as his hands continued to stroke her soft skin, "I don't want this to be just about sex."

"Oh…we can still cuddle though right?" she asked him as he grinned at her.

"Oh yeah, cuddling is still definitely allowed." He answered her cheekily, his eyebrows waggling as she giggled into his chest. Lapsing back into quiet as his fingers continued to dance across her skin.

"Jack?" Sam asked as she nestled against his warm body, a soft sigh of contentment followed her question as his fingers pressed on a particularly sensitive spot.

"Yeah?"

"Did you bring your sidearm to bed?" Jack groaned as he rolled onto his back, a deep flush creeping up his face as Sam giggled.

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" he groaned as Sam snuggled back into his side, chuckling throatily against him.

"Probably not…not that I ever want you to live it 'down'." The innuendo in her comment did not go unnoticed and Jack just about had a heart attack when she turned her face towards his, and smiled a slow, seductive smile, .

"We should get up soon."

"Soon…but not now, it's too cold."

"And I really am enjoying this." Jack said as his fingers began stroking her back again, lightly dancing across the soft creamy skin.

"mm?" she mumbled in response, muffled by his chest.

"I've been dreaming of this for 8 years Sam…waking up, here with you in my arms."

"Me too."

"What?"

"Dreaming of this, of waking up in your arms."

"What about Pete?" Jack mentally kicked himself as Sam tensed in his arms.

"Pete was…a rebound…in a way, I really did like the guy…just not, love," Sam paused, her head tilting to the side thoughtfully, "I never did tell anyone about my hallucinations on the Prometheus did I?"

"Hallucinations?" he echoed worriedly, "You never said anything…" he added softly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Anyway, I err…hallucinated about Dad, and you, Teal'c and Daniel as well, but they were more about saving myself and getting off the ship. Dad told me that I had to let go of the things that prevented me from finding happiness, I misinterpreted what he meant…I thought he meant to let go of you."

"Oh…" he said quietly.

"Now I know he meant for me to let go of my fear."

"You feared this?"

"That you didn't love me like I loved you."

"I've always loved you…will always love you." He told her quietly, his voice cracking with emotion as she turned her blue eyes to meet his once again, the emotions swimming in them…regret, sadness, despair, love, hope and desire constricted his heart, he felt her pain as if it were his own.

"I know this now, it was just…after the Za'tarc testing…" she trailed off, a single hand waving in the hair slightly, searching for the right words.

"We pulled away from each other." He completed for her.

"Both of us are equally guilty of that."

"It was…"

"My idea to keep it in the room. I know, believe me, I've been kicking myself ever since Jack." She admitted, sighing slightly.

"Me too, should never have agreed to it, should swept you into my arms and kissed you like you were the very thing I needed to live," Jack paused as she teared up slightly, "You are the very thing I need to live Sam." He whispered quietly as she bit her lip, desperately trying to regain her composure.

"We really are idiots," Sam said softly as she smiled sadly at him, "so many wasted years."

"Maybe, blind and very stubborn…yes."

"Too military." Sam stopped, a look of horror crossing her face as she looked at Jack, "The regulations…" she never got to finish her sentence as he placed a hand over her mouth.

"No longer apply." He told her simply removing his hand again.

"What?"

"You are looking at the new civilian commander of the SGC."

"You retired…when…why?" she choked out, well and truly shocked that he done something so drastic.

"A week ago, the documentation only went through 3 days ago though, and as for the why…I guess it was your dad."

Sam was clearly puzzled and her brow was furrowed in confusion as she repeated what he had said, "Dad?"

"Yeah, called me into the iso room, nearly gave me a heart attack when he straight out asked me if I loved you."

Sam chuckled slightly, "That was my Dad for you, always straight to the point."

"Definitely, anyway I stumbled for awhile, stated the regulations, mentioned Pete, umm'd and ahh'd, mentioned the weather…he just gave me this looks that said 'stop stuffing around Jack.' Guess he sorta knocked some sense into me, I finally broke and said I did, he went silent for a bit…was kinda expecting him to hit me to be honest, anyway, he asked me what I intended to do about it." Jack went silent, thinking back to that conversation, a soft smile on his lips.

"And?" Sam pressed, a sad smile on her face as she heard him talk about her father, his fingers idly trailing through her hair.

"I told him nothing…said you were happy with Pete, and that…that I loved you enough to let you go." Sam sniffled at his confession, realizing, and not for the first time, just how deep his feelings for her went, "You okay?" he asked softly as he tilted her face towards his, concern etched across his features.

"I'm fine," she smiled, reassuring him that she was fine…or going to be fine, "Keep going."

Jack exhaled softly, "Anyway, he just stared at me for about 5 minutes, then started talking about your mum, and how that sort of love only comes along once in a lifetime, and that it's something to hold onto, because it's special…sacred and eternal, and something to fight for.

"That's why you retired?"

"Yeah, I went and sat in my office for a bit, then Kerry came in…she gave me the idea actually." He admitted

"Really?"

"Yeah, asked if the regulations were the only things keeping us apart and that the SGC had had a civilian commander before."

"Wow…"

"She saw right through me, knew that I loved you before I had even really admitted it to myself."

"Must thank her." Sam said quietly as she snuggled into his warmth again, breathing in his unique scent.

"Breakfast?" he asked as he titled his head to look at the blonde beauty that lay nestled against his chest.

"In bed?" she asked cheekily, still unwilling to the leave the warmth and security of Jack's bed.

Placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose he bounded out of bed, the cold morning air greeting him as he swiftly pulled a tick jumper over his head, "What milady wants, milady shall get." He stated as he grinned broadly at her, "Pancakes okay with you?" he added.

"Yeah, pancakes are fine." Sam answered as he bounded out of the room, acting like an 18 year old rather than the 50 year old that he was, chuckling softly to herself as she grinned softly at the door, she may have lost a heck of a lot in the past week, but she had never been this happy in her life.

As Jack prepared the batter, combining the eggs and milk with a flourish that indicated that he had done this often and beating them with all the skill of a chef as he slowly mixed in the flour, creating the smooth consistency that indicated soft fluffy pancakes were to come from it, he hummed softly to himself, his heart lighter than it had been in 8 years.

Piling the last of the golden brown pancakes onto the plate, he carefully arranged both the plate, cutlery and the two glass of orange juice on the breakfast tray that he had found in the depths of a cupboard, cradling the tray carefully in his arms as he padded towards the bedroom, "Breakfast is served milady." He told her as he walked in, smiling broadly at the sight of Sam Carter in his sitting in his bed, like the queen that he was treating her like.

Giggling slightly at his comment, her blue eyes shining as he stepped closer to her, "Hey hey, no giggling Carter!" he admonished as he placed the tray carefully on her lap and brushing a soft kiss over her lips before he settled himself next to her.

"You always this romantic?" she asked as she sliced through the fluffy pancake, doused in a fair amount of maple syrup, holding back a groan of delight when she placed it in her mouth, the spongy texture almost melting in an instant.

"Only with the woman I love." He stated simply as he picked up a plain pancake and chewed thoughtfully, loving the way she blushed at his comment, "It's going to be a beautiful day today…what do you say we take a hike?"

"A hike…I don't do enough walking at the SGC?" she questioned him jovially as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Sa-am…that's more like marching and this is on Earth, so very different…" he stressed his comment to her as she giggled again, ignoring the look he sent her as she hungrily drank down her orange juice.

"A hike would be good…because if you keep feeding me like this I'm going to need some serious psychical activity to wear it off." She said to him, flashing him a cheeky grin as his jaw dropped slightly from the double entendre of her comment, before he quickly composed himself, grinning as he began running a mental check list.

* * *

Hand in hand they walked, or, more precisely, ambled through the Minnesotan wilderness, the track they were on was little used and sloped upwards for the entire hike, eventually reaching a steep incline, it lead straight off from Jack's cabin and therefore was primarily on private property, but nevertheless Jack knew where he was taking her. During the entire trek, they talked about everything they had never been allowed to talk about before, delving deep into their respective histories, Jack had Sam in stitches when he began telling her about his wild-child days, from gluing teachers to chairs with his own home-made glue, that more often than not lead to the teachers being cut from their clothes so they could get off the chair, to why he joined the Air Force in the first place.

"I didn't have much choice…I got into some trouble with the police, it was prison or the Air Force…I dread to think what my life would have ended up like if I had of gone to prison." He had told her, leaving her deep in thought.

"Fork in the road." She had replied after a few minutes, explaining when he threw her a puzzled look, "for every choice we make there are an infinite number of realities branching from that moment…somewhere out there, you would have gone to prison." Sam told him sadly, "Just like in some realities I didn't join the Air Force, you wouldn't have either…but…if you weren't there I doubt whether those realities would exist anymore…or be anything like what exists here."

"What?"

"Jack…you were…are, the key to Earth surviving all this time. Every time it needed to be saved, you were there. And it was because of you that we befriended the Asgard and they saved our butts numerous times, they barely get along with most other humans…"

"I…well…maybe…" he had argued, coughing to hide his embarrassment as he tugged on her hand slightly, "we turn left up there…then you'll know I wanted to bring you here."

And, as they turned left Sam gasped in wonderment, for before her stretched a thousand miles of pine trees disappearing into the horizon as she stepped closer to the edge of the ridge, "I feel like I'm standing on the end of the world." She whispered as Jack stepped up behind her, encircling his arms around her waist and his head dropping to rest on her shoulder, "it's magical…" she added as Jack whispered his agreement in her ear.

"Every time I forgot why we were fighting I would come here…this is what I was trying to save, and…for this moment." He added quietly.

"Huh?"

"You…me…here…alone, the beauty of nature surrounding us, all that other clichéd stuff."

"It was worth it."

"Really?" he asked softly as he gently kissed her behind her ear.

"Oh definitely worth it." She managed to grind out as she felt his lips playing over her skin, "How's the 'not rushing' going?" clearly amused as he let go of her neck with a slight groan.

"Okay…granted, a few of my fantasies may have involved, you, me, here, alone…naked." He admitted as she laughed, that beautiful soft laugh that sent shivers down his spine.

"You got any food in that pack?" she asked him as they continued to hold each other.

"Yeah, a full picnic lunch." He told her, "I'm military…we plan for these things!" he added when she raised an eyebrow, "Okay…may have planned for a romantic picnic lunch…yet another fantasy of mine." He admitted shyly.

"One which I will happily indulge." She told him gently as he indicated that they should move.

Spreading a blanket out beneath the branches of a towering pine, Jack leant back against the thick trunk and when Sam settled in next to him he casually looped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer.

"Wine Jack?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow as he pulled the bottle out of the pack, along with some carefully wrapped sandwiches and some fruit.

"Humour an old romantic Sam." He replied as he pulled the cork and tipped some of the dry white into a glass for her.

"I'm not complaining…just a little shocked, this is a side of you I've never seen…I like it." She admitted at last as she rested her head lightly against his shoulder, sipping at the wine and wasn't at all surprised when she realised it was her favorite.

As the sun began to dip in the sky, the clock edging towards mid-afternoon Sam had shifted and was now laying on her back with her head in Jack's lap, one of his hands tenderly stroking her hair the other clasping her hand gently as she stared out over the ridge. Jack, however, was paying no attention to the scenery, his eyes were firmly fixed on Sam, memorizing the delicate features of her face, down the line of her elegant neck and continuing down the rest of her body, hungrily drinking in her appearance.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked softly, scaring him as he blushed furiously when he realised that she had turned her head and was now staring at him with a bemused expression on her face.

"As a matter of fact…yes." He answered as she giggled, "Sa-am!" he whined at her, both lapsing back into a comfortable silence, his hand still running through her hair as she smiled up at him.

They didn't spend too much longer up on the ridge, both deciding it was time to head back when the last of the fruit was finished, they walked back the same way they had come, hand in hand towards Jack's cabin.

Switching the cd player on, Jack quickly flicked through his extensive collection before selecting the one he wanted.

"Dance with me?" he asked shyly as he held out a hand, smiling as she grasped it gently and got to her feet as the first few bars began to play.

"Celine Dion?" she asked incredulously as she stepped into his arms.

"Cassie." Was his response as she smiled up at him, shaking her head in bemusement.

_Love doesn't ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains  
Don't you know that  
Love doesn't think twice  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance _

Lowering his hands to rest on her hips, as their gazes met and held in the flickering light that was being cast from the fire that burnt brightly in the hearth. No words were needed…no words had ever been needed, and the emotions that flowed between them was palpable as they began to sway gently in time with the music.

_Don't ask me if this feeling's right or wrong  
It doesn't have to make much sense  
It just has to be this strong  
'Cause when you're in my arms I understand  
We don't try to have a voice  
When our hearts make the choices  
There's no plan  
It's in our hands_

Love doesn't ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains  
Don't you know that  
Love doesn't think twice  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance

Now I can feel what you're afraid to say  
If you give your soul to me  
Will you give too much away  
We can't let this moment pass us by  
Can't question this chance  
Or expect any answers  
We can try  
But love doesn't ask you why

So let's take what we found  
And wrap it around us

Love doesn't ask why  
It speaks from the heart  
And never explains  
Don't you know that  
Love doesn't think twice  
It can come all at once  
Or whisper from a distance

Love doesn't ask why

As the final bars softly echoed out of the cd player, Jack bent his head to capture her lips with his own, softly at first, a gentle loving caress before they mutually agreed to deepen the kiss, his tongue gently tracing her lips before pushing inside and tangling with her own causing a soft moan to escape from Sam as his fingers slowly inched under her jumper and began to tickle across her skin.

Breaking away, her breath coming in pants and her blue eyes dark with desire, "I take it the slow down plan is being shelved?" she asked quietly as Jack gently nuzzled her shoulder.

"I figure after 8 years…we have waited long enough…" he said softly, his words quickly followed by a ragged moan as her hands dove under his own shirt and raked her nails down his abdomen, "floor?" he mumbled as he began to suck and nibble at her neck.

"O…kay…" he smiled at her response, he'd gotten Sam to squeak…obviously he had hit a particularly sensitive spot, committing it to memory as he gently lowered them both to the rug that covered the floor in front of the fire, and there, in front of a roaring fire in a secluded cabin in the Minnesotan wilderness, clothing was slowly removed, kisses were exchanged, hands roamed softly over skin and a melding of the souls occurred and a relationship was consummated…a love that had simmered for 8 long years had finally reached boiling point.

As the waves of passion ebbed away Jack brushed the sweat dampened hair out of Sam's eyes, not wanting them to be obscured as he softly kissed her, a kiss unlike any other that they had previously shared, it was tender and soft, loving…he was expressing in actions what he could never express in words. Breaking away, he indicated for her to stay where she was as he stood up, seemingly unashamed of his nakedness as he disappeared into their room, and Sam wasn't one to complain as she got an incredible view of his receding back (and butt), obviously a year behind a desk had not diminished his physique at all. Sighing wistfully as she stretched languidly on the rug, only now beginning to notice the chill in the room.

"Cold?" he asked quietly as he stepped back into the room, loaded down with pillows and a thick blanket.

"A little…" she replied as he dropped the linen on the floor, and she quickly set about making up a makeshift bed as he added a few more logs to the fire and securing the grate over the hearth, ensuring the warmth could escape but no coals.

Snuggling under the blanket with a naked Sam in his arms, and with sleep closing in rapidly he gently nuzzled her neck affectionately, "Love you so much." He whispered as she sighed against him.

"Love you too." She answered him, her heart skipping with joy at the spoken words…sure she had said them already that day, but with every time she said them, her mind accepted what her heart had known for years, that she truly loved Jack O'Neill…with everything she was…could be, "Always." She added quietly as she closed her eyes, allowing sleep to overcome her as his arms tightened around her slightly, a contented sigh brushing across her shoulder as he echoed her words before he too allowed sleep to capture him.

* * *

**Thinking ahead, I'm not sure I've got 7 chapters in me...I'm seriously considering writing the next one and then...I dunno, either skipping to the fishing scene or have Daniel and Teal'c show up early. -coughs- Either way, Daniel and Teal'c will find out :)**

**Do I need to repeat the subliminal message of the previous chapter? Ah well...just in case **

**review me!review me!review me!review me!review me!review me!**

**Go on...you know you want to. **


	3. Family Ties

**Disclaimer: Stargate is not owned by me...and if the fact that I've had 2 minute noodles for dinner 3 nights in a row is any indicator, it looks like I never will.**

**Rating: M - sexual situations**

**Spoilers: Anything up to, and including 'Threads/Moebius'**

**Two songs are in this chapter, 'The Galaxy Song' and 'Always look on the bright side of life'...I figure Jack has such a warped sense of humour, he must like Monty Python! **

**It's been too long, I know. I updated my profile to explain why, I hope to have the next chapter up sometime in the next week. But I'm desperately trying to update ALL of my stories this week. (light week for work you know...try and cram as much in as possible). This chapter skewed off in a totally different direction to what I planned. Good news is, Daniel and Teal'c will be making their appearance in the next chapter. -laughs maniacally- I have plans for those two. **

**Richard, Kathleen, Mickey and Jimmy I own. Made them up all by myself. I understand that Jack is in his mid 50's, so that would make them 70 at least. I think I portrayed them younger than that. (The Irish breed them strong!). The recipes I used are actually REAL recipes. Pavlova is a traditional Australian Dessert, but we are forever debating as to whether it was invented in Australia or New Zealand. (Like most other great New Zealand stuff, we tend to claim it as our own...Phar Lap...Split Enz...Russell Crowe(who they can have back!)). The Steak and Guinness Pie is also a real dish, and looks really nice too. I figured since in 'Citizen Joe' (watched it this week), Jack was talking about making his Omelette with beer (to SAM!...never picked this up before, but he was talking to Sam about her plans for the weekend and an omelette...which is normally eaten at breakfast!) ...had to make a connection somewhere :P **

**Hope Christmas/New Year treated everyone well! **

* * *

Stretching her limbs out, Sam sighed softly at the memory of last night, it had been one of the best nights in her entire life, she didn't know if it was the setting (how much more romantic can you get than a roaring fireplace?) or the fact that it was Jack. Her Jack. Even thinking that caused a shiver of delight to run down her spine, he was hers…all hers, she had ignored this…pushed it away for 8 years, denied herself this chance for so long…too long. Turning in his arms, she was confronted by a set of deep brown eyes that were gazing at her softly, "Morning." She whispered as she gently brushed her lips over his.

"Morning." He replied against her lips as arm tightened around her waist, pulling her closer into his body.

Smiling deviously, Sam began running a mental checklist of what she had learnt last night, trying to figure out what way would be best to seduce him with.

"You're thinking aren't you?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow when he noticed the familiar crinkle of her nose, one that indicated she was trying to solve a problem.

The innocence that her blue eyes gave off was nothing more than a ruse as she looked at him questioningly, "How could you tell?" her words were barely above a whisper, her breathe skittering across his skin and leaving goose bumps in its wake.

Reaching up with a gentle hand, he stroked the now smooth skin, "You always get this crinkle here…when you think…it's really cute." He added bashfully as his hand moved to gently cup her cheek, his thumb rubbing in tiny circles as she pressed her cheek into his hand, nuzzling it softly as he bent his head to capture her lips in passionate kiss, caressing her lips as he asked for permission to enter with his tongue, and she gladly accepted opening her mouth and moaning as his tongue thrust inside and began to run softly over her teeth.

Feeling the pressure mount in his groin, he shifted slightly trying to ease it, but Sam was obviously having none of that as she hooked a leg over his waist, pressing the entire length of her body to his as they both gave into their passion, both giving and receiving pleasure of the highest order, reveling in the sensations that they were creating…the magic that they were weaving. The smooth, solid rhythm that Jack was setting was slowly driving her insane, with every thrust he was bringing them closer to completion, his eyes, darkened to an almost black hue, never once left hers as a strangled plea was heard, needing the release that her body was craving for. Bending his head, he captured her lips in bruising kiss, nibbling and sucking at her soft lips as his hand worked between their sweat soaked bodies coming to rest where their bodies were joined and began to rub gently, in time with his thrusts. With another mumbled plea, he pressed down with his thumb as he thrust into her body, white light exploding behind his eyes as he felt her muscles clamp down on him, rippling over him and trying to draw him further into her body as he pulled back just a tiny bit and pushed back in, deeper than before as he felt his seed explode from him and coat her inner walls as they slowed in their intensity, now just rippling over him gently, caressing him as his head dropped to rest on her chest, their breathing laboured and heavy as he felt her fingers stroke his scalp lightly, running through his silver hair, lulling him to sleep as her hands moved to stroke his back muscles, softly running over his tensed shoulders, calming and relaxing him as she pressed a kiss to his temple as she felt his body relax into sleep once more.

Blinking rapidly, Jack realised that he was still on top of Sam, "Sorry." He mumbled as he raised his head, "You're reading a book?" he question as he noticed that she held a book in one hand, and was idly playing with his hair with the other.

Marking her place in the book, she placed it on the floor and smiled gently, "You looked so cute whilst you were sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you." She explained for him.

"What book?" he asked as he brushed his lips over her collarbone.

Shuddering under his touch, she replied as calmly as she could, "The Iliad."

"Homer?" he questioned, quirking an eyebrow in a very Teal'c like fashion.

"Yeah, classic of Greek Literature…all about the Trojan War." She explained as he gently rolled off her and snuggled into her shoulder, nuzzling it affectionately.

"Jack…I really don't want to get up…but I really need to shower." After last night and this morning, Sam was feeling decidedly…well, sticky and whilst it had been enjoyable (okay…mind blowing) to get that way…now it didn't feel so good. "And…then we'll have to decide what to do for the day." Catching his cheeky grin, Sam slapped him playfully on the shoulder, "For crying out loud Jack, you're addicted!" she admonished as he grinned even wider, encircling her waist with his arm and tugging her towards him.

Hearing her squeak of protest, Jack looked up into her face, worried that he had over-stepped the boundaries of their new-found relationship, but upon seeing the laughter dancing in her eyes he kissed her softly, before allowing her to get up, (and enjoying the view immensely!).

Stepping out from the bathroom, a cloud of steam following him, Jack couldn't help but give a soft sigh at seeing his Sam standing in front of the fireplace, her figure backlighted by the fire that she had lit in the hearth to warm up the cabin. "Penny for them?" he whispered as he stepped up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist as his head came to rest on her shoulder.

"He looked like you." Sam said softly, as Jack followed her gaze to a picture of Charlie, decked out in fishing gear 3 sizes too big as he stood on the dock, a grin that was identical to his fathers was plastered on his face as he leaned on his fishing rod. 

His body tensed involuntarily, like it always did when someone mentioned his son and he let out the breath he did not know he was even holding and began to speak softly. "Sara always said that he had my smile, my eyes, and my ability to always find trouble. That was taken the last time I bought him here, Sara didn't like it…she never came here, not even with Charlie." By now, tears were running freely down his face, tears of pain, tears of regret and tears for the little boy who had never had his chance to grow up. "He loved coming up here, loved the camping and the hikes, the fishing…everything, he was such a happy boy…always smiling or laughing, and so full of energy, so full of life." His arms tightened around Sam as she twisted in arms, turning to face him and bought her hands up to stroke his face, wiping away the tears before she wrapped her arms around him, soothing him, running her hands up and down his back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered quietly after he had cried himself out.

Pulling back so that he could look her straight in the eyes. "What for?" he asked softly, his hands falling to rest on her hips.

"For…umm, bringing up Charlie…I just, it…" Sam stuttered over her words, unsure of what exactly to say.

"Sam, I don't ever want to hold back, I don't ever want to hide what I feel from you, I did that once and I lost everything I had." He told her softly, "I don't want to lose you too." He added, it was a solemn promise, and one which he fully intended to keep.

Cradling her against his chest, Jack tenderly stroked her spine, starting when he realised that she was crying, her tears wetting his shirt slightly.

"Sam…"

"Do you want kids Jack?" she asked softly, her voice muffled against his shoulder.

Jack was silent for a moment, carefully thinking about his answer, his hands rubbing in soft, soothing circles on her back before he answered. "I would love to have children…but only with the right women." He had intended his answer to help soothe her, but it only caused her to sob harder. "What is it Sam?" he asked her softly as she continued to cling to him, her hands bunching his shirt as her knees threatened to give out until the fierce wave of emotions that were welling inside of her.

"Jack." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but the pain in that single spoken word said so much to both of them. "They're not…they don't know if I can have children. And you want children so badly…I might never be able to give you that…and…and…" her voice trailed off as she turned her head away

"And what Sam?" he asked gently as he continued to cradle her against his body.

"I was afraid that…that you would want someone else be…that you wouldn't love me anymore." Her voice tripped over the words, as they tumbled from her lips, her hidden fear finally revealed to the one that she loved so deeply

"You were afraid that I'd stop loving you?" he repeated her incredulously as she nodded slowly, a lone tear slipping down her cheek as she chewed her lip. "Oh Sam…nothing could be further from the truth. I loved you even when you weren't mine to love, and now that I can freely love you…I will never be able to stop, no matter what." He promised her as he drew her into his arms, cradling her against his warm chest as she continued to sniffle.

"Really?" her somewhat muffled voice said, still unbelieving that he would love her…care about her, even when she was broken.

"Always Sam…always." He affirmed, his hands constantly stroking at her back as her tears dried up.

Leaning back to look him fully in the eyes, "Promise?" she whispered, her hands letting go off, and smoothing out his shirt as he nodded.

"I promise Sam…I spent 8 years loving you already, and even though at one stage we were with other people, I never stopped loving you…not after everything, and if I were honest with myself, I think it only made me realise how much I loved you, how much I need you in my life."

"wow…that's one serious promise there."

"And I keep my promises Sam." He affirmed, before quickly claiming her lips in a soul searing kiss that sent them tumbling into sensation. It was not a seductive kiss, nor an overly passionate one, it was a kill full of love, tenderness and conveyed a message of such feeling that it left Sam gasping for breath and clutching at his shirt for dear life.

After settling onto the couch, each wrapped in the others arms, Sam voiced her concerns once again. "What about children…" she allowed the sentence to trail off as Jack turned to face her, his brown eyes thoughtful in their appraisel of her.

"We do have some friends in high places that might be able to help us…if it doesn't happen naturally for us…"

"Naturally?" she questioned softly, her fingers twirling the soft hair at the base of his neck.

"They never said it was impossible right?" He asked her and smiled gently when she nodded. "So…we give it a year by natural means, and if nothing has happened we'll contact the Asgard." Her head titled to one side at his words, questioning him with her gaze.

"I figure if they can clone me, they can mix us together in a Petri dish." He explained with a smile as Sam suddenly cuddled into his arms, sighing contentedly as he wrapped her in his embrace. "So, what do you think…we should have a go at making a little Carter-O'Neill?"

Sniffling against the wave of emotions that were rising in her, Sam nodded against his chest, her own just about bursting from joy as Jack gently touched under her chin to raise her eyes to meet his. "I love you Sam…always." His voice was deep and husky, like a time just a week ago when they had sat in an observation room together, the promise that had been in his voice then appeared ten-fold in his voice now as he covered her face in soft kisses, wiping away the tears of joy that had fallen from Sam's eyes. And in the early morning light, they cuddled together on the couch in an embrace that was more intimate than anything they had previously done.

Neither stirred until the sun was over halfway to its zenith, both simply enjoying the feeling of being in each others arm, when the gentle rumbling of Jack's stomach informed them both that it was being neglected, with Sam's own responding with vigour. "Time for breakfast…or time for lunch?" Jack asked as he nuzzled her neck, his breath tickling across her skin as his lips found the sweet spot behind her ear.

"How about whatever we can find?" Sam answered as she pulled away from him softly, her back protesting at the movement after so long in the same position.

"How about a road trip…?" he countered, smiling broadly as Sam tilted her head at him.

"What have you got planned Jack?" she asked, stretching her back out like a cat.

Jack fidgeted for a moment, his eyes darting around the room before coming to rest on Sam, taking a deep breath he asked the question that had meant the death knell for many a relationship, but had also helped solidify a relationship even more. "Would you like to meet my parents?"

Hearing his words, Sam's mouth opened for the briefest of seconds, before promptly shutting again as her normally agile mind processed the information that it had just been given. "Your parents…you want me to meet your parents?"

Afraid that he had overstepped the boundary (considering they were barely 48 hours into there 'more than friends' relationship) Jack backpedaled slightly. "It's okay if you don't want too…I just thought…and they want to meet you, and well…" Jack paused, coughing slightly. "It's important to me that you know my parents Sam, that was one mistake I made with…that I've made before. If it's too soon, it's okay…I just thought since you're here, and I'm here and they're near here…it'd be…anyway…"

Smiling softly at him, Sam quickly re-assured him with a gentle touch of her hand to his cheek. "Jack, stop rambling. I would love to meet your parents."

"Really?" he asked, his face lighting up with joy. "Coz I think you'll really like them, and I know they'll love you…coz it's hard not too."

"You're such a sap Jack." She countered quickly, grinning widely before seeing the slightly hurt expression on his face. "But you're my sap, and I love you for it." She added, her hand cupping his jaw as she gently kissed him, sighing softly against his mouth as his hands worked there way under her shirt. "Jack…" she managed to get out when they finally broke apart. "Lunch…parents…" she reminded him between pants as he gave a resigned sigh.

"Fi-ine…ruin a guys fun why don't ya." He told her jovially as she punched his shoulder lightly.

"God Jack, you have a one track mind…any chance you can drag it out of the gutter for an afternoon?" she rolled her eyes at the wicked gleam in his eyes as he smiled…you know, THAT smile…the one that makes you weak at the knees, and your head turn to mush. "And that smile won't work on me mister…although the pout can stay." She added as he pouted like a 5 year old boy (inner child perhaps?) who had his lollypop taken away.

"I'll try Sam…honestly I will, but with such a gorgeous girlfriend…gosh it's going to be hard." Jack said dramatically as Sam playfully whacked his other shoulder. "If we want to be there before lunch we'll have to leave soon." He added for Sam's benefit.

It was nearly 30 minutes later when they finally left the cabin, Jack poking and prodding her the whole way and telling her that it didn't matter what she wore, his parents would love her. Sam had thrown him a dark look, which had him promptly backing out the room with his hands raised, and occupied himself with tidying the kitchen up. And when Sam finally appeared in the doorway, wearing tight jeans and dark blue tank top her jacket slung over her arm, it had Jack very nearly drooling all over the slate tiles on the kitchen floor. "You ready Jack?" she asked him, an eyebrow raising and a smile playing at the corner of her mouth as Jack nodded mutely, before following her meekly out the door towards his truck, realizing (and not for the first time in the last 48 hours) that he really was the luckiest bastard on the planet.

"So, tell me about your parents?" Sam asked as Jack drove them steadily up towards his parents house, it was near to his own, but set in the side of a mountain and the driveway, hidden by the trees, was invisible from the house and thus gave an unimpeded view of the spectacular wildnerness.

"Not much to tell really…Mum was born in Ireland, but moved out her when she was 10, Dad was born here, but only just, my Nan gave birth to him her 4th day here…they grew up in the same neighborhood, best friends as children and they got married at 18. Dad carried on the family business of furniture making, and he hoped I would take over when I was old enough but I…well it was the prison or Air Force decision. He was pretty upset at first, but I think now he's proud as punch that his eldest son is…was…a Brigadier General."

"Eldest son?" 

"I've got two younger brothers…Michael and James. Mick is off…doing something, he checks in every now and again but he's a bit of a free spirit, last we heard he was in Manila, and Jimmy runs the business now." Jack stopped for a second as he pulled into the covered driveway, if you didn't know it was there you would have driven straight past it. It was narrow, the road pitted and rippled from the rain that had fallen the previous week, the tree canopy all but blocked out the sunlight as Jack suddenly came to a halt, pulling into a garage that blended in with the surrounding forest. "Welcome to the O'Neill family home." He told her as he jumped out of the car, and hurrying around to help Sam out.

"Where is the house?" she asked, as all she could see was the garage and trees.

"See that door?" he asked, pointing towards the side of the wooden structure. "Beyond that door is a stone stairway, at the top of that stairway is a cabin that my grandfather and my father built as a wedding present for my mum." He told her as he grasped her hand gently and began leading her towards the door. "My cabin was what my grandfather built for his wife when they first moved out here, with help from family that was already in the area."

"You have a lot of family here?" she asked as they stepped carefully up the stone stairway.

"Yeah, about 40 or so O'Neill's actually, cousins, second cousins, aunts, uncles…you just can't get the O'Neill's to leave this place…ah, here we are." Jack said as he pushed a gate open. "Dad built a fence when we were kids, we kept trying to go 'hunting'…he wasn't that successful really, we just climbed the fence instead. The gate and a few pieces at the back are all that's left now." Jack explained as they stepped in front of a beautifully built dark wood cabin, the wood was obviously well worn, but had been kept in good repair, the small garden (and the plants in the boxes that lay under the window and along the verandah) were bright and colourful, and well tended. The cabin was bigger than Jack's, it had obviously been built for a couple that intended on having a handful of children.

"I can well imagine what 3 young O'Neill's would get up too…" Sam told him, a smile in her voice as Jack grinned back and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her to his side.

"Image 3 little Carter-O'Neill's running around…your brains and my habit of finding mischief."

"Oh god…" Sam whispered, suddenly realizing that their kids really would get up to a lot of trouble. "But remember…we may not…"

"Hey hey…as the master of comedy once said, always look on the bright side of life!" his comment was complete with the accent and a little jig as he broke away from Sam, causing her to almost double over with laughter.

"Jonathon O'Neill, would you stop singing Monty Python!" came a warm voice from the verandah, which was followed by a woman who was obviously getting on in years, but by the looks of it was not slowing down one iota.

"Mum!" he cried as he strode over to gather his mother in a warm embrace. "Can't help it…just such a catchy tune…juuuust remember that you're…oww!" he explained as his mum whacked him on the top of the head.

"You may be over 50, you may be a retired general. But I'm still your mother!" she explained, a wry smile on her voice. "And are you forgetting your manners?"

"What…oh, crap. Mum this is Samantha Carter. Sam this is my mother." Jack formally introduced the two people who he considered to be the most important women in his life.

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs. O'Neill." Sam said, stepping forward before being engulfed in an armful of female O'Neill. (obviously Jack had learnt how to hug from his mother)

"Oh nonsense with the Mrs. O'Neill, makes me sound like my mother-in-law, you can call me Kathleen or Mum." At her words Sam teared up, emotions raging at having already been accepted into Jack's family.

"Can I call you Mum?" she whispered back. She may have been nearing 40, but after nearly 30 years without a mother, and after only recently losing her father it was nearly too much to take for her.

"Of course dear." She responded quickly before drawing away. "Jack, go help your father chop some wood for the fireplace…looks like it's going to be another cold one tonight." She commanded him, as he leant over to brush his lips again Sam's.

"Have fun." He whispered against this as Sam shot him a slightly panicked look. "You'll be fine Sam." He added as he turned on his heel, whistling yet another Monty Python song.

"That boy…he's going to be the death of me…" Kathleen mumbled under her breath before she turned to Sam. "How are you in the kitchen?" she asked, eyeing up the woman who she considered to be her future daughter-in-law.

"Well…I can boil an egg." Sam replied honestly as Kathleen smiled wryly.

"Well dear, that's about to change. My boy likes his food, and though he'll happily live on take-away…there really is nothing like a proper Irish meal." She laughed heartily at Sam's panicked expression. "And it really isn't anything to fear, Irish cooking really is quite simple."

It was early afternoon by the time Jack was allowed back into the kitchen, and the smell emanating was making his mouth water quite badly, he instantly recognized the smell as his mum's famous Steak and Guinness Pie. Upon entering the kitchen he was shocked to see Sam and his mother red in the from laughing, as they prepared the meal.

"Mum…that smells heavenly." He stated as he sniffed the air appreciatively.

"It was all Sam…she did the whole thing." Kathleen told her as she indicated Sam, a smudge of flour on her nose making her look all the more gorgeous as she smiled shyly.

"And the kitchen is still standing?" he joked, but quickly ducked when Sam threw the tea-towel in her hands at him. "Truce!" he cried, holding his hands up in mock defence. "It smells incredible Sam, just like Mum's."

"Really?" she questioned, the smile growing larger and making her face glow with happiness. "I also made cornbread, and helped Mum with dessert."

"How long was I chopping wood?" he questioned as he inched closer to the dessert sitting on the bench, his fingers itching to read out and pinch a strawberry that rested on top of the fluffy white…stuff. "What the heck is this?" he asked suddenly as he eyed the dessert warily.

Kathleen rolled her eyes as she whacked Jack on the shoulder. "I know what your thinking, and keep your hands to yourself mister. It's a pavlova, I saw it in a recipe book last week and wanted to test it out. It's a meringue, with strawberries on top." Kathleen rolled her eyes as Jack poked the crunchy exterior, frowning slightly at the sensation. "Can you call your father in, lunch is just about ready." She informed them as Sam opened the oven door, to reveal the golden pastry of the pie that she had baked, the pride in her eyes making both Jack and his mum smile in acknowledgement.

What followed was a hearty traditional Irish meal, followed by an Australian classic in dessert that left all at the table full to the brim and rather content as they all leaned back in their chairs and gave an appreciative sigh.

"Sam that meal was spectacular." Richard (Jack's father) complimented as he stood up, gathering together the plates and dishes that had been used. "Why don't you two go get settled in the living room, Jack and I will clean the kitchen up." He said, shooing them out of the kitchen with a spatula.

"Is it…safe?" Sam questioned as she settled on the couch, indicating the kitchen with her hand as Kathleen eased into her well worn chair.

"Oh yes, though he may not display it at home that often, Jack is well trained. I made sure all my boys were before setting them loose on the world." Both women shared a knowing smile then grimaced as one as something clanged in the kitchen. "Richard however I gave up on years ago, he does try and he always helps, but he's just clumsy in the kitchen." She shrugged her shoulders slightly before settling back in her chair.

They four spent the whole afternoon talking, mostly about Sam and Jack (and many stories about Jack as a child which had him blushing to the tips of his silver specked hair). Richard had broken out his finest Irish whiskey, Kathleen was writing down some of Jack's favorite recipes and Sam was curled under Jack's arm, sleepy, full and very content. It wasn't until they felt the first chill of the evening creep into the cabin that the realised the time. "Mum, it's been great today…but we should head off, Sam's had a long couple of days…past her bed-time I think." He added slyly as Sam yawned, muttering an apology as she again snuggled into Jack's arms.

Kathleen nodded in agreement as she stood up, Jack slipped free from Sam's grasp. "C'mon sleepy head, time to go home." He said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she blinked her blue eyes up at him.

Sam stretched languidly on the couch, mumbling a 'kay' in response as she yawned. "I really am sorry, just…hit me like a brick you know." Sam added, as both Richard and Kathleen waved off the apology, both acknowledging that she had been put through the ringer the past week and was well past her emotional end point.

"You are quite welcome to stay the night…the guest room is permanently set up in case on of the kids, or some extended family member." Kathleen told them as they both looked outside as the black clouds rolled in, a thunderstorm looming in the distance.

Jack tilted his head at Sam, asking the question silently, it was nearly an hours drive back to his cabin, and they had to use a few dirt roads to get there. "Maybe…" he began, but was quickly cut off by Sam.

"Would that be okay, we wouldn't be imposing or anything?" Sam questioned, not wanting to overstay her welcome.

"Of course, we'll need some more firewood for the fireplace in that room. Jack you can get that, and I'm sure we can find something for you to wear to bed." Kathleen stated, shooing them back inside and firmly latching the door behind them, Jack gave a bright smile and pulled a rain slicker on to go and collect the wood that they would need.

"I think I have a few boxes of Jack's clothes from before he moved out that will fit…well, a shirt might fit you, Jack will have to cope with Richard's clothes, he's grown a bit since he was 16." She continued as she lead Sam towards the cosy guest room. "I'll just turn the bed down and go see."

It wasn't long before Jack and a rain soaked Richard were back, carrying an armful of wood and shaking the droplets of rain from his hair. "Gunna be a wild one tonight." Richard stated as he opened the grate on the stone fireplace in their room. "Glad I got Jimmy out last week to cut the trees back, we won't have to worry about a limb dropping on us." He added as the fire flickered into life. "All set, has Kathleen bought some clothes for you?" he asked, pausing at the doorway as Sam carefully dried Jack's silver hair, both of them lost in each others gaze, clearing his throat loudly Jack started before smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah, we should be set for tonight Dad." Jack said as his father nodded.

"Well, night you two." Richard said with a wave of his hand, before stepping into the hallway and shutting the door. Both Sam and Jack could hear him whistling a tune that sounded very much like a Monty Python song all the way down the hallway, but neither could see the look of joy on his face, a look that was there because his son had finally found 'the one'.

Slipping carefully into the shirt that Kathleen had provided for her, Sam had a hard time keeping her eyes of Jack as he pulled the pair of pj pants that she had provided him with on, in the flickering firelight his golden tan seemed to glow, and his dark eyes took on an enchanting hue as he crawled under the covers. "Snuggly." He said, lifting the cover up to allow Sam to slide in beside him. "They really like you." he stated after she had settled against him, her head resting on his chest and her hand curled over his heart.

"Really?" she whispered and their legs tangled together, her bare ones seeking out the warmth that his flannel covered ones provided.

"Oh yeah, really liked you." He said softly, brushing his lips over her forehead.

"Must be an O'Neill trait." She said with a laugh in her voice, and felt his chest shake in suppressed laughter.

"Must be." He agreed as he tightened his grasp ever so slightly, before giving a soft sigh. "Love you Sam."

"Love you too."

It wasn't long before sleep claimed the both of them, legs tangled together, arms wrapped protectively around the other, seeking out the security that they both provided, warm and safe, hidden from the storm that raged outside, they slept. Safe, warm, loved…and for Sam in a place she could call home, and with people she could call family.

* * *

**Hope it was worth the wait :) **


	4. Cribs and Stars

_**Disclaimer: **Stargate and it's components, ie characters, ideas etc are not owned by me. -sighs- that hurt to say_

_**Rating:** Stepping into NC-17 territory with this chapter. yay!_

_**Spoilers:** Anything from Season 1 to 8_

_**A/N:** It's done! Took...I don't even want to know how much time. It does jump around a little, but those gaps will probably be filled in as flashbacks soon. The movie that Sam is talking about is actually a real movie, called 'Dating the Enemy' and stars Claudia Karvan and Guy Pearce it IS a romantic comedy, and is one of the best Aussie movies I've seen. This adult scene is modeled on the scene in that movie, which every time I watch the movie has me moved to tears (I don't know if this means the scene is good or I'm just a pathetic sap...) so credit will have to go to those incredibly talented actors._

_I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, I am moving in 17 days (yes...again!) this time it's a big move, nearly 2 hours one way so it's going to be fairly hectic for me in the coming weeks. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, but don't be shocked if it's another month before it is and for this I apologise._

_I've also been wanting to explore the cheeky side of Sam for some time now, and I think I did an okay job of it towards the end. We all see Carter in the show, we've seen glimpses of Sam...we want to see Samantha damn it! :)_

_Hope you all enjoy!_

_PS. This chapter also made me realise I'm really bad at analogies...must apologise for that!_

* * *

Sam awoke the next morning to a pair of dark brown eyes looking down at her softly, smiling gently she reached up to gently kiss him, "Morning" she whispered against them as she felt his hand slide up her leg.

"Morning beautiful." Jack whispered back as she snuggled back against his chest, letting out a contented sigh as he pressed his lips against her hair. "You know what time it is?"

"Nope…" she responded sleepily, her fingers trailing lazily down his chest…over his abs…then around to pull him closer to her body.

"After 10…"

"What!?" she snapped to attention, pulling away from his body. "Oh god…I never sleep this late and especially when I'm a guest…"

"Hey, it's okay Sam…you've had a long couple of weeks. Besides, I'm not exactly going to complain about extra snuggle time with my favorite scientist am I?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Snuggle Time…wow has your manliness just taken a serious blow…sir." Her face broke out into a full 'Carter smile' as his eyes darkened with lust.

"Ohhh…Carter…two can definitely play at that game." He responded as he pushed her onto her back and covered her body with his own, his eyes boring into hers as she licked her lips seductively. "But definitely not now…later, my little Colonel…." He purred out as he kissed her…slow, deep and oooohhh so lovingly, lips molding to each others, caressing, probing, tugging and when he finally drew away they were both panting through heavy lidded eyes that had not once left the other's gaze.

"That a promise?"

"Oh yeah…honeybuns!"

"What?"

"Snookums?"

"Jack…"

"My little pumpkin pie?"

"Sir…"

"The love of my life?"

"That's better…General O'Neill." She whispered as her fingers tugged his face back down to hers. "God I love you." She said softly against his lips. "Always." She added when she drew away, his hand cupping her cheek, swiping away the lone tear that had escaped her eyes. "Happy tears Jack…happy tears." She stated, alleviating his fear as he moved off her.

"We should get up…mum will no doubt be itching to cook up a storm for us."

"She doesn't have to do that…" Sam said as she stretched, blushing under Jack's intense gaze before she slipped out from under the covers and groped around on the floor to find her clothes from last night.

"Yeah, but she likes cooking…we are simply an excuse for her to do it!" he laughed as pulled his shirt on.

* * *

Jack sighed contentedly as he pushed his empty plate away, his fingers wandering across the table, towards the woman next to him, and wrapped his hand around hers. Even after two days of what Jack O'Neill would call bliss, he still needed the reassurance that, yes this was happening and that, yes this was Samantha Carter next to him, sitting at his parents table and discussing…hey!

"Do you have to share that particular story mum!" Jack interrupted, frowning when two pairs of eyes swung towards his, both sparkling with merriment as two equally devious smiles appeared.

"Of course I do…been saving this one for a special occasion." His mother responded before laughing openly as her eldest song blushed.

"Son, did you really think you had a chance?" his father asked when Jack had swung his eyes to his father, beseeching him to intervene.

"No...not really Dad." Jack answered as he turned back to Sam, his 'General glare' in full swing…but upon meeting Sam's soft blue eyes and gentle smile his glare faded to the same expression. In the space of 72 hours Jack O'Neill had turned into a sap, of course he had never really been able to resist Sam's adorable smile, one that he had seen not enough of recently.

Richard broke in at that stage, effectively breaking the spell that the two lovebirds had been weaving. "You two have any plans for today?"

Jack blinked and shook his head slightly, clearing it of the fog that Sam had produced. "I was thinking of showing her the town, where I grew up…stuff like that. Might see if Mickey is in, haven't seen him in a bit." He had raised his eyebrows in a silent question 'is this okay?' at his words, her answer was a smile and slight nod.

* * *

"So this is where you grew up huh?" Sam asked later as they meandered slowly down the street, hands looped through the others in such a natural way that they hadn't even noticed until a young boy on a bike had attempted to separate them.

It was your typical small town, everyone knew each other, the butcher had been the butcher for longer than anyone cared to remember and the women in the milk bar had been gossiping since before Jack had been born.

"Yeah, it's not much…but its home." He told her quietly as he slung an arm around her shoulders. "The store is just around this corner."

"I love it…I never really had a steady home as a kid, never finished the school year at the one I started at, never made friends…never had any roots so to speak." Her voice was soft, almost wistful as Jack's arm tightened around her shoulders

"I never knew." He whispered as she looked up at him for an instant.

"Isn't it the standard life of an Air Force brat? Especially after…after mum died, Dad blamed himself…we blamed him too. Started running from everything and anything that reminded him of her. Including me…" Sam looked up into his warm brown eyes, eyes that said so much to her, 'I love you, I care about you, I adore you…talk to me…open up to me.' "It wasn't so much the moving, I liked seeing new places. But it was more the fact that he stopped talking to us, to me especially…he didn't look me in the eyes for nearly a year after mum died, he just…distanced himself from us and that was the part that hurt."

Jack sighed softly, it was a story that he did know unfortunately, shutting down, becoming withdrawn…too familiar.

"Sorry…" she whispered softly when he didn't respond.

Jack stopped walking and turned her in his arms to face him, his hands resting on her shoulder before sliding down her arms to clasp her hands in his. "Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry for Sam…" he told her sincerely as he looked into her eyes.

Her eyes searched his for moment, staring deep into their chocolate depths before she leaned into his body, resting her head against his chest as he let go of her hands to wrap around her body with hers doing the same. "Thank you." She pulled back slightly as he smiled gently at her.

"What for?"

"For being here for me…"

His response was almost the same as it had been a week ago, his verbal response that is as he whispered 'Always' at her before softly kissing her lips…nose, cheeks, before nuzzling her shoulder softly.

They had stayed that way for only a few minutes, gently hugging and comforting the other both fully aware that they were still standing in the middle of the footpath. Sam was the first to pull away, her bright happy smile (one that had been firmly plastered on her face since she arrived at his cabin Jack smugly noted) was back on as she gave his hand a gentle tug. "C'mon, I'm dying to meet your little brother!"

With a soft chuckle Jack had lead the way to his families store, it was in the older part of town but it had an old world charm, the wooden sign above the store proudly proclaimed hand made furniture and swung gently in the breeze. The bell above the door jingled slightly as Jack pushed it open, calling for Mickey as he went.

"Jackie?" Came a distant voice from the back of store as Sam giggled softly.

"Hey, no giggling Carter!" He told her with mock indignation as she saluted him cheekily.

"It is you Jack, Christ what brings you out here?" Mickey said as he stepped into the showroom, he was a younger version of Jack, a couple inches shorter and a few pounds heavier but the similarities were uncanny. "And just who is this gorgeous women?" he asked with a smile, fully guessing who the tall blonde was.

"Holiday…and this is Sam." Jack introduced the two as he and his brother hugged. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah, well I can't help it if you never come up here!" Mickey shot back at him as they both grinned. "So, we finally get to meet Sam eh?" he asked as Sam blushed, obviously Jack talked about her a lot when he was up here, but that smile was still firmly in place as Jack wound an arm around her waist, clearly indicating the status of their relationship.

"Yep, finally managed to get her up here." Jack stated proudly as he looked down at her, dark eyes glittering softly.

"Oh geez…do you guys need a room or what!" Mickey stated as Sam looked away shyly.

"Micks…" Jack said in warning as he literally felt the embarrassment oozing from Sam.

Mickey held his hand up in defense, "Sorry mate, Sorry Sam."

"It's fine, really. This is just very new for us is all." Sam told him as he nodded, that slow smile spreading over his lips (a smile that she recognized now as the 'O'Neill' smile). "I might take a look around if that's all right with you?" She asked, directing her question at the both of them.

Both of the men quickly nodded, Jack giving her a quick kiss on the lips and a squeeze of the hand before he had turned back to his brother and quickly beginning a commentary on the upcoming Ice Hockey season.

Sam, meanwhile, was eager to have a look around the store as was filled with beautiful hand-crafted pieces, some in the lighter coloured pines and birches and slowly migrating through the various hues to the darker wood types, the jarrahs and cherry wood. It was a piece in Jarrah that caught her eye, it was beautifully carved, a lot of love had gone into creating this piece that was obvious. The back was curved, a stork etched into the dark wood and as she ran her fingers over the wood she could almost hear the cry of her future child as they lay in the crib, chubby arms reaching up to mummy and chocolate brown eyes scrunched up as they wailed.

"Hey…" Jack suddenly whispered behind her, causing her to jump in fright. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you…I was worried, you've been standing here for 15 minutes."

"Oh…I have? I didn't realise…there are some beautiful pieces here." She stated, turning away from the crib.

"Yeah…you okay?"

"I'm fine, just tired I guess." Jack didn't question her comment at all, but he clearly knew what was wrong and reached out to grasp her hand. "Really."

Jack frowned in response, but said nothing, not wanting to upset her, not after the week that she had had already. "I was thinking…maybe we should invite Mickey over, Mum and Dad too, steaks on the grill…that sorta thing, true Minnesotan fare…" he trailed off, hopefully.

"Maybe tomorrow, I just…I umm, not tonight please?" Sam whispered slowly Jack quickly wound an arm around her back and drew her into his chest, his head dropping to the crook of her neck and his lips whispering across her skin as he agreed.

"Thank you."

After a brief conversation with Mickey, and a promise to invite him out to the cabin before they left, Jack and Sam made there way back to the little cabin by the pond, both thinking silently about the hand built crib that was in the O'Neill store…and how perfect their child would look in it.

They spent most of the afternoon in silence as well, but constantly within an arms reach of each other, or in the arms of each other, it was there way of showing the other just how much they needed the other without words being needed, as it had always been really. It wasn't until that night, the sun having sunk below the tress many hours before, that Jack finally asked her if everything was okay. She had sighed, snuggled into his side and just asked him to hold her. Jack did know what the problem was, but he knew that they both had to learn how to open up to each other, he hadn't pressed her, but simply wrapped her in his arms as they both stared up at the massive blanket of stars above them.

"It's been years since I did this."

"mm?"

"Just…looked at the stars. I mean, yes I have studied them, traveled them…but never really looked at them. From here, they seem so small…so insignificant, just tiny dots glittering away…I forgot that they make everything seem so damn…simple!"

"Ahh…"

"Sorry, just…everything got screwed up for a couple of years, and it shouldn't have. I stopped looking at them. I stopped seeing what was right in front of me the whole time and instead, I went looking for it. I studied them, I traveled them and in the end, the only thing I learned was that…it didn't matter, I always had the best view from here." Somehow, Jack was able to determine that Sam wasn't really talking about the damn stars, so he simply held her tighter and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

Little else was said for a long time, save for the occasional owl hooting in the distance and the crackle and pop of the fire until Jack finally spoke. "Sometimes you have to travel them Sam, sometimes you have to study them…because then you learn all about yourself."

"We aren't talking about stars are we?"

"Nope." Sam giggled into his chest, realizing (and not for the first time) what a great guy Jack really was. He 'got' her. He understood her, in a way that no-one else had.

Jack sighed softly, his arms tightening around her body as his head dropped to nestle against her hair, inhaling softly as his hands began to rub her arms, trying to warm her up as her fingers began to stroke his chest through his thick flannel shirt, rubbing across his nipples, pinching them and flicking them as she shifted her head to latch onto the bare skin of his neck, nipping at it lightly before kissing it softly. "I want you." She whispered against the skin before she nipped it again, harsher this time, and smiling against it when his breath caught in his throat.

Her fingers trailed down his chest once more, coming to rest against the more than obvious bulge in his pants and gave him a gentle squeeze before rubbing him once…twice…loving the way that his hips pushed against her hand, the way his eyes closed for a brief second before flashing open once more to reveal a deep, dark desire aimed squarely at the woman tormenting his flesh. "Come with me." She whispered once more as she lifted off him, grinning at the groan he gave when her hand left his ridge. Jack quickly fumbled with the fire, desire and lust pulsing through his veins, making it hard to think clearly as he tidied up outside and followed Sam into the cabin, noting that all the other lights were out (damn she was fast!) except for the single sliver that was emanating from his…their…bedroom.

Jack's breathing was already strained as he pushed the door open…and stopped, his breath rushing from his lungs with a groan at the sight before him. Sam was kneeling on the bed, her pants long gone (damn…really fast!) as she slowly reached up to unbutton her shirt, peering at Jack through a veil of golden hair as he stepped towards her, his own hands coming to unbutton his flannel shirt.

"No." Sam suddenly stated as she saw what he was doing.

Jack raised an eyebrow, but his hands stilled on the buttons, only two undone and showing a slight smattering of graying hair on his chest. "Huh?"

Sam chewed on a lip nervously for a second. "I want to do this…I want to make love to you Jack. I want to show you how much you mean to me." Her voice was full of love as she spoke to him, her eyes soft in the gentle light of the single lamp that was still on. She slid to the end of the bed, reaching out to hook her fingers around the band of his jeans to tug him towards her.

Jack smiled down at her, trying to calm himself for her sake as he gently cupped her face and nodded. "Do what you will with me…but be gentle…I am an old man after all."

Sam snorted, "From what I've seen, you are anything but an old man Jack O'Neill." Her lips curled into a grin as she lifted his shirt up and did something she had wanted to do ever since the Hathor incident…she kissed his stomach, her lips softly moving over the tanned skin before she reached the small indentation of his belly button. Glancing up at him, to gauge his reaction, she softly nipped at the flesh, before dipping her tongue in…running it around in a manner that very suggestive and incredibly erotic if Jack's response to her was any indication, his groan from low in his throat rumbled through his chest and his hands flexed by his side before they gripped her hair.

"Jesus Sam…" he finally managed to squeak out as she sucked on his belly button, releasing the skin with a pop as she licked her lips.

"On the bed 'old man'" she whispered as she cupped his erection through his pants, giving it a gentle and loving squeeze as he scrambled past, eagerly complying with her request as she giggled softly.

Jack stared up at her through hazy eyes as she crawled up his body, her breasts swaying in the barely done up shirt and making his cock twitch in wanting as she grinned at him, looking exactly like the cat that got the cream…thick, white cream, dribbling over her lips and down her chin…Jack swore to himself and scrunched his eyes up as he started chanting hockey scores in his head, determined not to come at the first touch.

Sam softly touched her lips to his, reassuring him gently as his eyes blinked open. "This will be much more enjoyable if you relax you know." Her words whispered across his skin as she backed up to straddle his thighs, making sure not to put any pressure on his cock as her hands swept up his cloth covered chest to the first button on his shirt, she quickly flicked it open before bending down to kiss the exposed patch of skin. Her teeth nipping at it, before running her tongue over the reddened patch and nuzzling through the soft, downy grey hair that lightly covered his chest. Undoing the second button, she pulled the shirt open as far as it would go, exposing his brown nipples to the cold air and watched in fascination as they puckered, Sam softly flicked one with the tip of her finger, smiling as he grunted in response before covering it with her mouth, sucking the small, tight nubbin into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue and nipping at it with her teeth until Jack was squirming beneath her. Releasing it with a soft pop she looked up at Jack, his eyes closed and his mouth open as he gasped for breath, seriously turned on by the feel of Sam's mouth on his nipple. "Like it?" she asked him as his eyes opened once more, drowning in lust and desire as he nodded, swallowing thickly.

"No-one has ever…I mean…I've never not been in control…I was always the one who had to do the work…this is…incredible Sam." His choked out as she ran the flat of her tongue slowly over his nipple before giving it a final, gentle kiss.

"Really?" she asked as she peppered kisses over to his other nipple, rolling it in her mouth as he gasped, his fists bunching her shirt as she felt him start to thrust gently with his hips. "Shh…relax Jack, just relax." She whispered against his skin as he fought against his natural reactions, taking long deep breaths and continuing to chant hockey scores in his head. "That's it…relax."

"Not easy to relax…ohh, crap do that again…when you've got this incredibly hot woman doing…oh god…that to you!" he ground out at her, sucking in his breath and huffing it out as she continued to work his tight nubbin with her lips, moving over it softly whilst flicking and rubbing the other gently with her fingers.

Lifting up once more, Sam quickly undid the final two buttons on his shirt, revealing his abs to her eyes as they roamed hungrily over his body before she shifted once more to nibble at the soft ridges of his six pack, tongue licking and swirling softly over the hardened skin, loving the way it rippled and moved as Jack shifted, obviously a state of bliss, wanting more but know that Sam wasn't going to give it to him just yet. Sam reached his belly button once more, her tongue immediately delving into it's depths, poking and prodding at the skin as Jack frantically gripped the sheets his knuckles turning white the grip was that hard. "S…Sam…please…god…Sam." He murmured when she bit him, harder than earlier, intent on marking him as her own, before soothing the reddened skin with her lips.

"What do you want?" She asked him as she sat up, deliberately brushing her fingers over his cock, clearly enjoying the amount of power that she held over this man.

"I…I want you Sam, please…" Jack's voice was strained, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he struggled to maintain control over his body, willing…no, begging it to calm down.

Sam grinned at him in response as she leaned over to kiss him quickly, tongue just meeting tongue before she drew back, her lithe fingers quickly undoing the last few buttons of her shirt before she shrugged it off, flinging it away from her as she settled back on the tops of his thighs, her hands automatically reaching towards his jeans, flicking the button open she drew the zipper down, not wasting any time as she climbed off him, wrenching them off his legs and dropped them on the floor. Kneeling beside him she ran her fingers over the ridge in his briefs. "What's say I help you with this little problem?" she asked him seductively as she gripped him gently.

Even in the midst of passion, Jack did not miss the teasing in her voice, loving the new side of Carter that he had never seen before…the Carter that smiled openly at him, laughed, joked, teased and seduced him…this was Samantha, the woman that he was falling in love with all over again. "Little, Carter?" he teased back as her fingers dipped beneath the elastic, lightly touching his aching cock before dragging it back at.

"Sir…" Jack closed his eyes once more, the pure…naughtiness of her word nearly making him come on the spot. "I apologise sir, you are anything but little." She whispered as she pulled his briefs down his legs, dropping them on top of his jeans, before she licked her lips, eyeing his pulsing cock with lust and desire.

"Sam…if you do that I swear I'll blow…"

Sam raised her eyes to him, grinning from ear to ear as she said something that was to haunt his dreams for years to come. "Sirrrrr, if I were do that…wouldn't I be the one blowing?" (A/N the pun is sooo intended!) Whilst he was busy spluttering his response she bent over to quickly lick the top of his weeping cock her tongue dipping into the slit to catch the drop of pre-come that had appeared. "You taste good sir." Jack couldn't control his hips as he thrust against her face, making her realise that he really was at the end of his rope. Kissing the tip once again she lifted herself over him once more, positioning his turgid cock at her entrance as she braced her knees on either side. "Another time General." She promised as Jack groaned in response. The woman was going to be the death of him…but what a way to go! Shifting her weight, she felt the head of cock probe through her moist folds before settling at her opening, widening her knees she slid down on him, enveloping all of him in one smooth motion, shifting as he bumped into her cervix and lodged behind it.

"God…Jack…" she whispered, her eyes closed and her breathing heavy, chest flushed pink from arousal and belly quivering at the intrusion of his rigid length in her body.

"Yes well…I aim to please." He ground out as his fingers gripped her hips tightly, grinning stupidly as she smiled down at him.

"Sit up." She told him, her hands sliding down to grasp his own, helping to pull his upper body flush with hers, both gasping and moaning as he shifted within her, reaching and touching places that had never been touched before. "Oh wow…" she whispered into his shoulder as he reached round to cradle her body against his own, clamping down on his raging libido…waiting for her to adjust to this new position.

Shifting once more, her legs came round to wrap around his waist, in a move that clearly surprised him as his eyes widened. Not only was Samantha naughty in bed…she was bendy too! Storing that little tidbit of information away he gently kissed her soldier. "Where did you learn how to do this?" he asked he quietly as she pulled back slightly.

"Quaint little Aussie film…" she explained as she nibbled on his ear.

"Aussie Porn?" he asked her, a little shocked that his by the book 2IC would indulge in such things…though she was constantly surprising him lately that his by the book 2IC was a saucy minx outside of work.

"Romantic Comedy…nice film actually…" Sam paused suddenly as if realizing something. "Jack, can we talk about this another time?"

"Oh…oh right." He suddenly stated as he shifted his lips, thrusting into her as much as he could in this position, knowing that like this heavy thrusting wasn't going to be the order of the day, but friction was.

"Oh god…" she mumbled into his shoulder as she starting rocking against him…more rubbing actually, her clit crushed against his body as she whimpered softly. "Not going to last long…" she added as she felt the burn low in her belly.

"Thank God…I've been ready to blow since I walked into the room." He told her as she lifted off him a few inches before plunging back down and twisting her hips, pulling at his flesh and making him press his mouth against her shoulder and scream, he was so close, the tension building in his balls, heavy and tight against his body.

Sam nodded into his shoulder, twisting her hips once more as she felt him shudder under her, he was holding back for her, using every ounce of control in his body to wait for him. "Let it happen Jack…come for me." She whispered into his ear as he shuddered once more, his arms coming up to wrap tightly around holding to his body "Come for me." She implored once more as his lips found her shoulder once more, screaming open mouth as he came, pumping and flooding her body with his come. It was all that Sam needed as she exploded around him, her inner muscles clamping down on him almost painfully, rippling over him, milking him…sucking him dry as she too screamed out in ecstasy, a long, loud 'Jack' rolling over her lips as he soothed her down from her high. His strong, solid hands softly stroking her back, running over her shoulder blades and then featherlight over the ridges in her spine. "God…" she mumbled when her spirit rejoined her body. Her hair was sweaty and slicked to her forehead, tiny rivulets running down her chest, and mingling with his so close they still well.

"We need to find more quaint Aussie Films." He whispered into her ear, before brushing his lips over her sweat slicked skin, Sam giggled into his shoulder before leaning back, ignoring the slight twinge in her leg muscles from this new position.

"Indeed." She answered before giggling once more. Jack simply shook his head, grinning from ear to ear as she lifted off him gasping at the sudden loss of his flaccid (but still impressive) cock from her body, their combined juices running out of her as she leant over to grab a handful of tissues after cleaning herself up she dropped them into the basket and indicated for Jack to lie down once more.

"What…ohh…Sam I don't think…"

"Shh, it's fine…just want to clean you up." She told him quietly, as her mouth descended on his sticky, flaccid cock, cleaning him lovingly with her tongue and mouth. After he was clean, she kissed him softly on the tip before giving him a gentle squeeze, moving back up his body she helped him climb under the blankets before disappearing once more, the top blanket removed and the doona from the living room was settled over his form. "We made a bit of a mess." She told him with a smile when he questioned her, he nodded before settling back under the covers, thoroughly spent from his orgasm.

Feeling the bed shift with her weight and the lamp flicker off, Jack quickly cuddled up to her warmth, surprised when he realised that she was still naked, grinning once more he rested his head on her shoulder as their hands sought each other out, entwining and settling just below the swell of her breast.

"So…can I be in charge more often?" she asked quietly, feeling his body shake with silent laughter.

"Yeah-sure-yabetcha…snookums!" he answered cheekily as she rolled her eyes, tilting her head so that she could see him she glared for an instant before smiling.

"Love ya honeybuns!" her lips found his forehead and pressed a kiss against it. "Sleep now…gotta keep your strength up." He nodded wordlessly, the hand clasping hers squeezing her much smaller one softly as his eyes closed, letting the darkness of sleep overtake him. Sam sighed gently as she too closed her eyes, a smile still on her lips even as her mind drifted off to the land of nod.

* * *

_Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, reviews, as always are always appreciated._

_Coming in the next chapter: Two guests make a surprising early entry! -giggles-_


	5. PWP!

Disclaimer: Story not mine, I just take it out and play with it every now every now and then.

Rating: NC-17

Spoiler: Anything and everything is possible.

Sorry it took so long to update but I haven't had the internet in nearly a week, and the only reason I have it now is because I lugged my laptop across town and am staying at a friends who kindly lent her internet connection to me for the evening. This is PWP...ie absolutely no plot whatsoever. Hope you all enjoy it. This is only half a chapter really, the other half will be up when I have the internet at home.

* * *

Samantha Carter awoke the next morning to possibly the greatest thing she had ever seen, a head of grey hair was currently resting against her inner thigh and a finger was softly stroking her clit

Samantha Carter awoke the next morning to possibly the greatest thing she had ever seen, a head of grey hair was currently resting against her inner thigh and a finger was softly stroking her clit. "Jack…not that I'm complaining…but what are you doing down there?"

He looked up at her words, a smile gracing his lips as his dark eyes twinkled. "I'm showing you how much you mean to me." He told her, repeating her words from the previous night causing her grin back at him, nodding in acquiescence as his fingers rubbed a little harder on her clit.

"Ohhh…well…by all means, continue." She reached over to grab his now unused pillow and used it to prop her head up so that she could watch him at work.

'By all means…' Jack repeated to himself, raising his eyebrows slightly and giving her a smug grin, he began to show her just how much he loved her. He started with her clit, rubbing it softly, circling it with the roughened pad of his finger before he would push under the hood to press against the super-sensitised nubbin and when she got to close to release he would pull back, his hand cupping her sex whilst his long fingers would push through her folds and enter her slick, warm channel, thrusting softly in and out of the flesh as she writhed and moaned under him. His lips weren't idle either, licking and kissing her inner thighs before nuzzling through her golden curls, his tongue scraping against her clit as his finger continued to thrust inside of her, a second was added and he curled his fingers to find her G-spot, rubbing against the patch of skin as he sucked her clit into his rub, teeth scraping over the flesh as her entire body convulsed, the fire burning her from the inside out as she screamed her release her muscles clutching at his fingers, dragging them deeper into her body as he continued to rub and thrust and suck, drawing her orgasm out as she thrashed on the bed a deep flush spreading down her chest and over the top of her breasts as her breathing slowly evened out, the tremors subsiding as Jack released her clit and raised his head to grin at her. "Lets see if you are a multi…" he whispered as pulled his fingers out before adding a third, thrusting hard and heavy into her body, twisting and pulling at her flesh as his tongue pressed against her clit once more.

It was too much, the pleasure…the pain from the abuse on her clit undermining it slightly as the wave broke over her once again, synapses firing and snapping as lights swam before her eyes, her back arching so much she feared it would snap and suddenly it all went black.

It was only seconds later that her eyes blinked open, her mind fuzzy and sleepy as it processed all the information. "I passed out." She whispered to the grey head that was once again resting against her thigh, his hand softly tracing over her belly as he allowed her to calm down, her body to recover from her multiple orgasm.

"Yep." He replied smugly as she giggled softly, her hand coming to rest against his silvered hair, ruffling it softly and letting it fall through her fingers. It was then that she realised that he had had no release, and was probably so hard it almost hurt.

"What about you?" she asked him, her other hand waving at his torso as he smiled.

"Oh, I've still got a few things up my sleeve…"

"You aren't wearing any clothes though." She pointed out, grinning cheekily at him as he groaned.

"I've created a monster!" he mumbled into her thigh as he nibbled on the sweet spot that he had discovered there, grinning against the skin as the only response he got was something that sounded like 'ngggghh'.

After pressing his lips against her clit just once he climbed off the bed, not even bothering to hide the smile as Sam moaned at the loss. "C'mon, I've got plans for you." He told her as he pulled her soft, pliant body up against his, skin on skin from head to toe as he kissed her. His thin, sensual lips moving against hers before asking permission to enter hers with his tongue…permission was granted without delay and he delved into the warm depths of her mouth, touching her tongue gently before he traced every contour of her mouth, running over her gums and feeling the ridges of her teeth before he pulled away with a pop, his chest heaving for breath as she smiled sleepily at him. "Shower time." He whispered as he tugged her in the direction of the bathroom before snapping the water on and waiting for it to heat to the right temperature.

Stepping under the spray he pulled her body back against his, so that her back was pressed against his front, giving her something to lean against as her knees wobbled slightly. "I adore you Sam." He whispered softly into her ear as he bought the loofah that was covered in her grapefruit scented body wash to her body and began to scrub softly at her skin, washing from her shoulders to her upper legs, but avoiding the places that she most desperately wanted to be touched, her breasts and between her legs. Stepping away from her, he knelt down to wash her legs, moving the loofah in circles as he massaged the taut muscles of her thighs and then downwards to her calves. He pressed a kiss to each of her knees as he lifted her foot up to wash the ticklish underside, his fingers working between each of the toes, smiling as she giggled and squirmed against him, but didn't move away as he moved to the other foot and giving it the same treatment. Standing up once more he kissing each of her shoulder blades before he hung the loofah up and reached for the shampoo, squirting some on his hand he began to gently massage it into her scalp, her body sagging against his as she sighed softly, her muscles relaxed and soft after his treatment his fingers suddenly stopped their work on her scalp and reached up to detach the shower head from the wall, thankful that he had invested in this type when he had renovated the bathroom, he washed the suds out from her hair before he gently moved the spray over the rest of her body but, once again, avoiding direct contact to her breasts and the apex of her thighs. "Brace against the wall…" he murmured softly into her ear as she nodded numbly, following his commands without question as she spread her thighs slightly. Jack had to bite back a groan at the sight that was presented to him, a curved creamy back covered in coffee coloured freckles and a smooth, rounded bottom that just screamed 'with all due respect, spank me…sir!', but that was for another time, this time was about loving and caring, and adoration, not about kink and fantasy's (though he would readily admit that he had had many 'Carter in a shower fantasies' ever since that incident early on in their time at the SGC). Flicking the switch on the shower head to pulsate he moved it gently over her belly before he finally dipped the spray and hit her clit, the steady stream of hot water causing Sam to gasp and arch her back and Jack to groan in response as her rounded ass pressed into his groin. His free hand slipped up her body to gently palm her breast, rolling it softly in his hands and flicking the hardened nipple with his fingernail. After only a couple of passes of the water stream over her clit, Sam's body finally succumbed to the intense sensation, white light exploded behind her eyes as she convulsed in Jack's arms, and if it weren't for Jack's hand (the one previously on her breast) gripping her waist she was sure she would have slid to the bottom of the shower.

Jack quickly replaced the showerhead and softly hugged her to him, letting her come down from her high at her own space. "Holy Hannah Jack…where the hell did you learn that?" she asked when her brain finally reconnected with her mouth.

"I too watch films." He whispered back slowly, his lips brushing over her ear as she sighed.

"We must write a letter of thanks to them you know…coz Christ that was incredible."

Jack's ego swelled at her words, he'd never tried that with anyone before and he never thought she would be so receptive to it, or as accepting of what he wanted her to do, and at the same time knowing that she wasn't doing it because he was her ex-CO, but because she loved him and trusted him enough to know that he wasn't abusing the control that he once held over her. "No…you were what was incredible Sam…" he responded softly as he turned her in his arms and stared into her blue eyes, hazy and glazed with lust as she smiled broadly. "But I'm not finished yet." He added as he pressed his erection into her soft belly, rotating his hips against the skin and smearing her skin with pre-come before it was washed away by the still running water.

Sam whimpered in longing when she felt his cock against her skin, heated flesh pressing into soft, pliant skin. She pressed herself against his body, squashing his erection between them as she whispered into his ear "Fuck me Jack…I need you so badly it hurts…" she was pleading with him, begging him with both words and body as she rubbed herself against him. She had never acted like this before, never acted so wantonly towards a man but the burn in her belly was too hard to ignore this time.

Jack backed up her up until she hit the wall, his alpha male mode in full display as he eyed her body lustfully. "Oh I will…slowly, surely and completely." He whispered his hands reaching round to clasp her firm ass and lifting her up against the wall his hips fitting securely against hers as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "So slowly." He mumbled once again as he kissed her, eyes closing in bliss as her tongue slipped past his lips dueling with his and letting him know that he might be in control but she could get it back at any time. Shifting his hips and lifting her a few inches higher he felt his cock slip through her soaked folds, coming to rest against her opening as his eyes opened and his mouth wrenching away from hers. "Open your eyes." He whispered gently, wanting to see her eyes the moment he entered her, the moment she felt him shift inside her…the moment she realised just how much he cared for her.

Sam vaguely heard his request and willed her eyes to open taking in the gently smiling face of Jack when they finally focused on something. "You are beautiful." He told her as he slid home, her muscles easily giving way to his hard length as her head thumped back against the tiles, her eyes staying open as she stared at him through dark blue eyes. "So beautiful." He repeated as he pulled out and slid back in again, inching his way past her opening and carrying out his promise that this would be a very slow fuck.

Sam's head fell forward onto his shoulder as he continued his slow thrusting, pressing against her clit and rubbing against her G-spot on random strokes as she gasped against his skin. The warm water hitting the back of her neck and running down her back and front was the only grounding force, the only outside stimuli as he continued to move and thrust, angling his hips to get maximize depth, swirling them when only the broad, purple head was inside her body before sliding back in, the blunt broad head lodging behind her cervix as he grunted. "Love you…love you so much…god so much it hurts." Sam's eyes closed at his words, realizing just how much he meant to her…and what she meant to him.

"Let yourself go Jack…I know…please, let go…for me." Her words were a godsend for Jack, his system had been pushed down for too long and his cock was starting to ache from the pro-longed erection. His next thrust was harder and faster, the strokes that were once long and slow and deep were now shallow, hard and fast, striving for his own release but at the same time tying to bring Sam to another orgasm. It didn't take long for either of them. Jack thrust deep into her one last time as the dam broke, white hot fire shooting through his cock and into her body as he ground himself against her clit, trying to help her towards an orgasm even in the depths of his own. Suddenly she was flying, her body milking his painfully hard as he grunted against her shoulder once more. "God…yes!" she screamed out, the release she had been wanting ever since she had woken up everything it had promised to be. Not that the previous orgasms hadn't been great, quite the opposite actually, but as Sam Carter had discovered only recently, there wasn't anything that could compare to having Jack O'Neill in your body when you finally found your release.

He was gasping for breath as his fingers unwound from their position on her ass and he vaguely wondered if there would be bruises on that perfect, creamy skin and if there was…he could simply kiss the pain away.

Eventually their breathing evened out, the gasps and pants turning into slow deep breaths as Sam's hand gently soothed his back, running over his soaked skin as he reached round to flick the water off. "Wow…" she mumbled against his shoulder as he chuckled. "Nice?" he asked as he tilted his head so that he could get a good look at her.

"Incredible…but my back is freezing here." Jack quickly backed away, allowing her legs to fall down and support her weight (albeit a little shakily) as he gently toweled the both of them dry, running the towel over her silky skin as she leant against him, her legs still not really responding to her commands.

"C'mon, it's still early, we can get a couple of hours sleep before we fish!" His words were punctuated by giggles from Sam as she blinked tiredly at him. "Fishing…you want to fish now!?"

"I want to share something I love with the woman I love…" he mumbled softly, his eyes downcast as Sam realised that she had hurt him.

"I'm sorry, I would love to go fishing with you. I was just saying that we had mind blowing sex, in the shower no less, and your first thought was fishing…" Sam shrugged.

"Actually, my first thought was round 2…but as you can see I'm not exactly up for it just yet." Jack smiled a genuine smile at her, forgiving her instantly as she giggled and pressed herself against him in a warm, loving hug.

"Not yet…but, knowing you it probably wont be long." Her voice was muffled against his chest as it rumbled with laughter. "Bed…?" she whispered tiredly as he nuzzled the side of her head.

"Sure thing Sammy." He bent suddenly wrapping his hands around her knees and lifted her to cradle her against his chest.

"Jack, your…"

Jack quickly interrupted her with a finger to the lips. "If you are going to mention my knees…lets just say that courtesy of Ba'al they aren't a problem anymore."

After nodding in response she quickly relaxed in his arms, relishing in the feel of his body pressed so closely to her own in what was a very 'alpha male' position as he marched her through to the bedroom and deposited her gently on the bed, his fingers sweeping the still wet strands of her blonde hair away from her eyes as he smiled gently. "Be back in a minute…" he whispered softly, a promise underlying his words as he sauntered out of the room, leaving Sam to admire his taut ass and the long, lean muscles in his legs as he went.

Simply shrugging her shoulders, she climbed under the sheet and snuggled into the pillows, the pervasive smell of Jack surrounding her instantly as she sighed the complete euphoria from this mornings activities still leaving her on a natural high as she broke into a huge grin and squirmed in the sheets, enjoying the feel of the soft cotton moving against her skin as her eyes closed.

Jack was watching her from the doorway, the sight of her squirming in the bed, the sheets rippling over her body was enough to send his heart into palpations as his fist tightened on the bottle of massage oil. "Enjoying yourself in there?" he asked, his lips quirking into a grin as her eyes flew open to meet his. "I could probably be enjoying myself a lot more if you were in here with me." Her answer floored him for a moment, before the smug grin quickly returned. "Your wish is my command." He told her as he crossed towards the bed, unashamed of his nakedness as she eyed his body with longing.

"You are insatiable Samantha." His voice was full of laughter as he pulled the sheet down, enjoying the way it slowly revealed her body to his eyes.

"Only for you…Jonathon." Despite his previous activities, and the amount of the time he had denied himself release, he was surprised to find himself stirring at the sight. Quickly squashing the thought he settled onto the bed next to her, one hand coming to rest on her stomach, lovingly caressing the soft skin as he gulped. Yep. He was whipped.

"Turn over."

"What…I…"

"Massage…thought it might be a nice way to relax."

Sam smiled as she quickly flipped onto her back, stretching languidly when she was comfortable. "God your beautiful." He whispered as he moved to straddle her thighs and uncapped the lid to the vanilla scented oil. Jack started by dribbling a line down her spine, from the line of her shoulders to the very base of her spine, enjoying the way her muscles twitched under the cool liquid. Tossing the bottle to one side, his hands moved to her shoulder and began to slowly work the oil into her skin, his fingers pressing softly against the muscles in her shoulders before spreading it down over her shoulder blades and down over the dip in her back, eyes raking over the freckles that dotted her back and continued down to the curve of her ass. "So beautiful." Sam sighed and moaned as he found a knot in her spine, and he worked at it until the muscles were softened under his touch. This continued for some time, Jack eventually moving onto her legs, massaging her thighs, her calves and down to her feet.

It wasn't an overly erotic massage, it wasn't meant to be, but it was calming and soothing and it worked out the tension in her shoulders. His hands were soft and gentle as they moved over her skin and Sam could feel her eyelids slowly bowing to the pressures of sleep. "Sleep…" he whispered as she finally gave in, a soft sigh being released as she gave in, her mind drifting off to dreamland as Jack's hands continued to massage her skin.

He knew the moment she fell asleep, but he continued to massage the soft skin in her calf until the last of the tension was released. He smiled to himself as he settled next to her, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back as he snuggled closer to her body, his head resting against her shoulder as he breathed in deeply, the vanilla instantly soothing him as he pressed his lips against the skin, smiling as he heard her murmur in response and felt her shift onto her side. Jack moved with her, instantly moving into the 'spooning' position, one hand sliding under the pillow, the other sliding around to rest against her stomach as he molded himself to her body, thinking of how perfectly they fit together. It was this thought that followed him into dreamland, in the soft, gentle light off the rising sun Jack was finally at peace, knowing that the woman that he loved knew just how much she meant to him.

* * *

Rate, it's the writers lifeline...!

* * *


	6. Surprises abound!

First off, I want to apologise for the insanely long period of time between updates, I've only just recently been able to afford the internet again, as in...it got connected 4 days ago. I also had to have the power cord connector thingy repaired (it's rather important...keeps the battery charged!) and it cost me $200! Hopefully I can start updating everything (and work on some ideas I've had swirling in my head for the past few months), anyway...I have more info at the bottom.

Disclaimer: As previously stated

Rating: NC-17 (it kinda just...happened...I swear...went to edit out the sex part and ended up editing in a more graphic one...)

Spoiler: Nothing I think...but anything goes in this story.

Song Credits: There you are - Martina McBride

* * *

Samantha awoke from her peaceful slumber some 3 hours later, at peace, content…and very _very_ sated…as she turned her head to view the person who was still softly snoring into his pillow. Reaching over she gently brushed through his silvered hair and was surprised when he didn't wake, but merely grunted and buried his head further into his pillow. Gently extricating herself from the sheets, she pulled the doona up to cover his lower half, making sure he didn't become chilled. Though it was autumn and warm days were still quite common, the cold days were starting to outnumber them and this was to be a crisp day, the first hint of winter was hanging in the air and if they had come up in a few weeks time it may have even snowed.

Sam pulled on one of Jack's flannel shirts, knowing that the stove and the fireplace would warm the cabin quickly and padded out into the small living area and, quickly locating everything she would need to begin the fire, she soon had a roaring fire going in the stone hearth, the air already warmed from the flickering and dancing flames as she rubbed her hands together. She was going to cook breakfast this morning, Kathleen had given her the family recipe for Potato Pancakes and she was very eager to test out her newly discovered culinary skills out on what was, according to Kathleen, Jack's favorite meal.

Jack woke up the minute the smell from the pancakes wafted in through the doorway, his nose twitching and pulling him out from the warmth of the blankets, much to his stomachs delight. He quickly located a pair of sweats and continued to follow his nose out into the warmth of the kitchen, what greeted him warmed and filled his heart to almost bursting. Sam, gorgeous minx that she was, was standing in front of the stove and prodding it occasionally, her hips swaying to the music of the radio that was softly playing country songs. But it was not this that made him happy…no it was the fact that she was singing to the music…not humming…singing. Fully formed words and verses.

The music faded and another song started to play, he was immediately enchanted by her voice, he had never heard her sing…didn't know she could even sing in fact, but her voice was…beautiful. Soft and melodic it washed over him, filling him with love and joy as he leant against the door frame, content to listen to her sing.

_There you are in the early light of day  
There you are in the quiet words I pray  
I've been blessed by the simple happiness  
Of the perfect love we've made_

His mind traveled back to over a year previous when he had caught her humming in the lift and had attributed it to a man. Now she was _singing_ and it was all because of him. He grinned stupidly as he stepped behind her, his eyes moving up over her body as the grin broadened. No pants. No panties either he thought…and hoped. Just Sam, wearing naught but a flannel shirt, standing in front of the stove, cooking his favorite boyhood meal and singing. For him and because of him.

_Every time I turn around  
When I'm lost and when I'm found  
Like an angel standing guard  
There you are  
Every time I take a breath  
And when I forget to breathe  
You're watching over me  
There you are  
When I'm looking for the light  
In the middle of the night  
Searching for the brightest star  
There you are_

Sam jumped when she felt his arms wrap tightly around her middle as he hugged her tight and her voice faltered and stopped when Jack's lips found her neck in a light, soft good morning kiss. "Don't stop." He whispered gently. "You have a beautiful voice." He added as Sam picked up the song once more

_There you are standing in a crowded room  
There you are, the earth and I'm the moon  
My desire is to stand by the fire  
That burns inside of you_

Jack was forced to loosen his hold on her when he felt her begin to twist her body, turning it fully as she sang the chorus once more

_Every time I turn around  
When I'm lost and when I'm found  
Like an angel standing guard  
There you are  
Every time I take a breath  
And when I forget to breathe  
You're watching over me  
There you are  
When I'm looking for the light  
In the middle of the night  
Searching for the brightest star  
There you are_

Blue met brown as their eyes locked and held, Jack mesmerized by her words and Sam mesmerized by the emotions swirling in those dark depths, her left hand had curled around his neck, fingers stroking through the soft hair at his nape as her right hand rested over his heart…feeling the steady thrum of it's beat beneath her fingers

_When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night  
searching for the brightest star  
There you are  
There you are  
There you are_

Her voice had dimmed to a whisper by the last verse, her heart was pounding so hard she feared it would burst through her ribcage. And, as the final part of the music played, their lips met in a gentle, soft caress. It wasn't passionate, or lust filled it was, quite simply, a meeting of two souls. Eyelids softly fluttered shut as the kiss continued. Tongues gently met for a minute before withdrawing. "mmm" Sam sighed as she grinned up at him.

"Good morning." He whispered as he loosened his grip on her waist. "What is that smell?" he added as he looked over her shoulder at the contents on the bench.

"Mm…morning." She responded, her mind still in a slight daze from his kiss. "Oh umm…your mum gave me her recipe for Potato Pancakes, I thought I might give them a go."

Jack gave her a look but didn't say anything as his stomach rumbled loudly, obviously it remember his mother's recipe for her famous pancakes very well.

"Breakfast is almost ready…can you set the table?" She asked, lifting up to place a soft peck against his lips before she twisted round to the pancakes once more.

"Mm-hmm" Jack knew he really should set the table, but…nearly naked Sam! His hand slowly inched downwards, reaching the hem of the shirt before it was slapped away by Sam's hand.

"Table…or no breakfast."

Despite his desire to quench his other hunger, and his deep sigh was evident of that, his stomach gave him away as it rumbled loudly once more. Sam giggled in his arms as she pulled away from, flipping the last of the cooked potato pancakes onto the kitchen towel to drain.

The table was set quickly and plates of pancakes produced as Sam wrung her hands nervously when Jack took his first experimental bite and when his eyes closed along with a moan she knew he liked it. "Good?" she questioned timidly as she picked up her own knife and fork.

"Oh yeah, really really good!" he exclaimed around a mouthful as she beamed at him before tucking into the pancakes herself.

After breakfast, and after the table had been cleared and the dishes done, they both settled in front of the fire, both still only half dressed as Sam tucked herself against Jack's solid body, a warm, tartan blanket wrapped around them. "So…mum's giving away the family recipes?" He asked her softly as his fingers stroked through her soft golden locks.

"Family recipe?" Sam looked up at him, eyes questioning him softly as her mind whirled softly.

"Yeah…that was mum's recipe and her mothers before her and probably before that as well…every Sunday when I was a kid mum would make us potato pancakes." Jack paused as he shifted slightly, hoisting Sam into his lap and making her squeak softly in protest. "And as far as I know, you are the first non-blood relative that the recipe has gone too."

"Wow…"

"You made quite a good first impression on them."

"Really?"

"Mum considers you the daughter that she never had."

"Oh…" Sam whispered in shock as Jack reached up to cradle her face in his hands, his thumbs swept over her cheeks as he smiled at her, his eyes softening in the firelight and the muted light of the sun.

"You aren't the only O'Neill that you've made a good first impression with."

"Mmm?"

"I seem to recall your first impression on me…a fiery spitfire in Class A's who waltzed into a briefing room crying women's lib…and who challenged her CO to an arm wrestle on the briefing room table." His voice was full of laughter as she blushed a deep red and looked away. "It was hot." He added with a smirk.

Her eyes met his, wide with surprise as her eyebrows rose suggestively. "Hot huh?"

"Oh yeah…a tall hot blonde with legs up to her armpits, a chip on her shoulder the size of Kentucky…brainy and with balls too…I had many a cold shower because of that first impression." Sam chuckled as she smoothed her hands over his torso and looped them lazily around his neck.

"Well I have to admit that I had a similar problem…you in those Class A's…my vibrator and I become very well acquainted." Her voice had dropped to a husky whisper as she softly rotated her hips. "Though I'm awful glad I've got the upgraded model now." She added before her lips found his neck and began to gently nip and suck on the tanned, muscular skin.

"Me too." He admitted with a groan as his hands dropped to her hips and then slowly inching under the material of her top to run across her soft, silky skin.

Suddenly his gaze shifted from love and devotion to pure wanting as he brought her lips crashing down on his, his tongue sweeping into her mouth with a whimper as she shifted on his lap, one hand reaching down to pull his hardening cock free of his sweatpants the other wrapping around his neck as his fingers fumbled at the buttons on her shirt before finally giving up and ripping it open. "Christ…what you do to me Sam." He mumbled when their lips finally disengaged with an audible 'pop'.

"Ditto." She responded as she pushed him back on the couch so that she was straddling his waist. "You make me so wet." She whispered and she settled herself over him, chest to chest, groin to groin as she trapped his hot, pulsating cock between their bodies and softly began moving. Her mouth found his as his hands traveled under the blanket and down her back to grasp the firm globes of her ass, trying desperately to adjust her position so that he could slip inside her warm, wet folds.

Sam clearly had other ideas as she simply pressed down harder, smiling against his mouth when she felt his body shudder…knowing he was close and trying so hard not to come. Her mouth left his and moved down to rest next to his ear. "Come for me Jack." She whispered softly…it was his undoing, he pressed her down against him and started thrusting against her skin, smearing it with his pre-come before he stiffened and felt the white hot fire of his come shoot all over his stomach and hers.

"Christ…" he mumbled when he was finally able to speak, his breathing slightly ragged as Sam gently wriggled down his body until her head lay atop his heart, listening to his steady beat.

"Good?" she asked as he pulled the blanket up over them.

"Really good…and really hot…" Sam giggled at his response before settling deeper into his embrace, both of them simply enjoying the safety and warmth of their embrace.

"I really really love you, you know." She said after a few minutes of silence.

Jack grinned…god he was turning into such a sap ."I know…I really really love you too."

It was several minutes later before Jack spoke again. "You umm…didn't come did you?"

Sam raised her head to look at him. "No…but it's okay…I sometimes like this better…just being close, holding you, being with you. I know how you feel and, yes the sex is fantastic…stop smirking! Sometimes a girl just needs to be held."

"Well…umm…if you're sure…coz I could always…you know…"

Sam simply shook her head. "It's okay…really."

Jack shrugged slightly…this was the first woman he'd ever been with who was okay with giving pleasure but not receiving any as a 'reward'. He liked that. To give so freely…it was a rare thing these days and once again he realised just how damn lucky he was…and how he nearly let her slip through his fingers.

"Tired?" her voice broke through his musing as she gently stroked his chest…her fingers swirling in a pattern only known to her…before he really concentrated on what she was doing…

S…A…M

L…O…V…E…S

J…A…C…K.

He grinned stupidly then and simply held her against him as he let the gentle movements of her fingers lull him into sleep.

Sam wasn't tired at all, in fact, she was wide awake and 'Jack watching'. She loved how his features would soften in his sleep…he was often so guarded when awake, always holding something of himself back. But in his sleep…he was her 'Colonel'. The man who she had watched sleep on countless planets over the years, the man who she had eventually fallen in love with. She had memorized the lines of his face years ago, every little scar, every little detail was etched in her mind for all time. Now she could touch him, trace those scars with her fingers. She loved doing that, knowing how he got some…wanting to know how he got others. All of them making up the mystique that was Jack O'Neill.

So engrossed in her thoughts she never heard the crunch of tires on gravel, nor the soft murmur of voices…indeed she didn't know anything was amiss until the door was flung open by one very alert and eager Archaeologist. "Gooood morning campers!" he yelled into the cottage as Jack jerked awake, sending them both tumbling to the floor as Sam clung to blanket.

"DANNY!" Jack yelled as he tugged a corner over his chest…remembering that it was still smeared with dried come. "KNOCK!"

Daniel was still staring at them in shocked silence before Teal'c tugged him back out the door. It clicked shut and they both grinned as Teal'c's voice carried through the wood. "O'Neill…Daniel Jackson and I will be outside unpacking the car…we shall knock when we need to re-enter."

They heard the spluttering of a still shocked Daniel and the heavy crunch of boots before doors started opening and closing.

Jack turned to look at Sam…noting the blush on her cheeks…"Well…I guess they know."

"Really?...you don't say!" she responded sarcastically as she stood up, dragging the blanket with her and leaving a nearly naked Jack still sitting on the floor. Only now he completely confused.

"Sam…hey wait!" He stumbled to his feet, carefully tucking himself back into his pants as he rushed after her, only to find her sitting on the bed holding the blanket to her chest and laughing.

"Oh god Jack…the look on his face…" she managed to gasp out.

"You aren't…mad?" he asked hesitantly as he edged into the room.

"No…I'm sorry I was just…embarrassed. My two best friends just walked in on us…naked…not the best way to tell them," She started giggling again. "But…looking back…definitely the funniest way for him to find out."

"Priceless!" Jack exclaimed as he chuckled along with her. So maybe his alone time with Sam was cut short now…

Hey, maybe now they could actually do some real fishing…

* * *

A/N…I had a lot of trouble writing the next bit…in fact…I have given up trying to make the connecting parts work. I know this feels like a bit of cop-out on my part but I have so many ideas for this story and was basically being held up by this one section that was meaningless in many ways…I apologise for the too long delay in posting and hope that everyone will stick around to read the new few chapters as we begin to delve further into the lives of Jack and Sam…post Season 8. I will advise you that I have made a few adjustments to what happens…in that they never meet the Ori. So season 9 and 10 as we see them never really happen. This allows for me to have more freedom in writing the chapters and I really did find S9, S10 and the movies quite…redundant. Yeah, I bought them…yeah I watched them once but to me it was as if they were just trying to eek out as much money as they could.

…got a bit rantish there didn't I? Sorry.

At any rate, I hope to begin writing again on Sunday…I'm at a friends tomorrow night, and have to work the night after. I do have a few short stories lying around that I may finish and upload at some stage so keep an eye out for them.

Please review!


	7. On the road again

Disclaimer: Still not owned by me.

Rating: NC-17...I honestly don't know how the sex scenes keep happening!

Spoilers: Anything and everything can be fair game from S1-S8 in this story.

A/N: Well I saw down to write a nice little transition chapter...and yet another NC-17 scene appeared *shrugs*. I'm starting on the next chapter tomorrow or Sunday. I just have to decide in which order to do them as I've got an idea for two different ones floating around. One is them doing normal family stuff...the other is NC-17 +++...which will not be posted on but will be on .net because I seriously doubt that the mods would allow it. That's if I get the guts to write it as I've never really written a chapter like what I've got planned. Sure I've imagined writing stuff about J/S like this...but never had the guts to do. It'll be kinky, with some light bondage and role play. Like I said, never actually sat down and written a chapter like that so we'll see how it goes.

This story still has a few chapters to go, 3-4 possibly. But with this sort of story I can just keep adding stuff and little fluffy sections and of course, smutty sections!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter. I also wanted to thank sg1star + awishaway for taking the time to review my last chapter. I was pretty disappointed in the fact that out of the nearly 200 hits the chapter had there were only two reviews, so to you two thank you for reviewing. Especially to awishaway, she never fails to review a chapter which is wonderful to see.

* * *

That last week and a half at the cabin had been just what Sam needed to heal. Whilst yes, physically she was fine, emotionally she had been put through the wringer in the past few months…hell, past few years. She needed time away from the SGC to think, to heal and to remember what they had been fighting for in the first place. A future. Okay, so maybe it hadn't been 'her' future to begin with, but somewhere along the way she had starting fighting for her future, things had become muddled for awhile, losing Janet and then her 'inner thoughts' onboard the Prometheus. It was just…hard to figure out exactly how everything had gone so wrong in such a short period of time.

Sam was so busy thinking that she didn't hear Jack sneaking up behind her. "Penny for them?" he whispered into her ear as his arms wrapped around her body.

"I don't think they are even worth that."

"Find that hard to believe…" He would have said more…honestly…but he was suddenly distracted by a patch of skin on the back of her neck. His teeth first nipped at it, then his tongue ran in soothing circles over the alabaster skin.

"Ja-ack…the guys'll see!" she hissed through her teeth, but at the same time her head was tilting to give him better access.

"So?" her murmured against her skin…he was horny damn it! Sam had allowed kissing, cuddling and some *very* heavy petting during the past week but had felt 'weird' having sex with the guys just a few metres away. As a result…Jack was very horny. After several heavy petting sessions he'd had to take a cold shower…not easily explained when it was 1am in the morning and Daniel asked him what he had been doing. Sam had gone bright red. Jack had turned away and grinned into his beer bottle. Teal'c had raised an eyebrow and Daniel had simply gone 'Ahh…geez!'

"Don't you care…oh god…that…okay stop!" Sam pulled away from him. "I love you…but god you drive me insane." She was wet…she had felt him behind her, his hard length rubbing against her ass as he pulled her closer.

"Thank god we're going home today." He grinned as his arm looped around her waist and pulled her to his side. "I wish we didn't…"

"Me too…I loved coming up here. Meeting your family, getting to know you better…it was everything I needed…and wanted."

Jack looked at her out of the corner of his eye and tightened his grip and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. "I love you so god-damned much Carter." He had tried…really he had. But she was 'Carter' to him, no-one else called her that and over the years it had become his only way of telling her how much she meant to him.

"Love you too sir." She responded with a giggle as he growled low in his throat and turned her in his arms his mouth meeting hers in a soul searing kiss that had her knees wobbling.

"Stop it with the 'sir' stuff will ya?" he whispered when the broke free, both panting heavily as they looked.

"Now that I know what sort of effect it has on you…nope!" She giggled again as he groaned and rested her head against his chest, listening to the dull thud of his heart, staring out over the trees as the first tendrils of sunlight peeked over the forest, bathing them in a golden light.

* * *

Neither of them knew it at the time but, just as the sun had broken over the trees, Daniel Jackson had taken a photo…one that would forever grace the mantel of the future O'Neill/Carter house-hold.

* * *

Sam had long ago finished the magazine she had bought at the gas station, and was staring at the country side as it flashed past the window. She turned to Jack for an instant, her mind forming an idea that would definitely take her mind of boredom and shifted towards Jack on the bench seat, her hand reaching out to curl around his thigh, watching as his face twitched into a smile.

"Whatcha doin' Carter?" he asked her as her fingers slid upwards an inch or two…

"I'm bored…" she whispered as she cupped him through his jeans.

"Oh…kay!" he squeaked out when he realised just where she was taking this.

"Just keep your eye on the road." She added as she drew the zipper down, licking her lips when she saw that he was already starting to harden at the thought of what she was about to do.

"Yes ma'am!" he said as his grip tightened on the wheel. She was going to be the death of him…_'but what a way to go!_' his libido cried in ecstasy at the first touch of her warm wet lips to his cock.

Sam had never done this before, and had never wanted to do this…but with Jack it was different, she felt freer to express her desires with him simply because he 'got' her. Neither of them were very good at the talking thing when it came to relationships, but the sex…the intimacy in a way, they could both do. The little touches, the looks between them could say more than words ever could. So, in a way, they had been intimate since that very first mission.

She moaned at the first touch of his cock to her lips, the first few drops of his pre-come already smeared across the swollen, purple head as she closed her mouth over it, tasting the salty pearly juice as she drew him further into her mouth, the hard ridges of the thick veins sliding over her tongue as he bumped against the soft tissues at the back of her throat before relaxing them and allowing him to slide even deeper.

Jack was in heaven, the feel of her mouth around him was incredible, the wet slide of her tongue against his hot flesh, the tightness of her mouth around him was driving him nuts. His hand flexed on the wheel, desperately wanting to push her down on him and pump into mouth until he came. But this was her show and he was just going to concentrate on not killing them whilst she gave him the most erotic blow job of his life.

Her hands weren't idle either, one had worked beneath his jeans and was softly playing his sac, rolling it between her fingers as her mouth continued to work up and down his length, alternating between sucking harshly and stroking the hot, hard flesh with her tongue, running up and down his length before swirling around the swollen head and dipping into the slit and collecting the pre-come that had gathered there. Looking up for just a second she grinned at the tense jaw, the intense look of concentration in his eyes as his knuckles turned white on the steering wheel.

Damn he was hot!

Sam was quickly back on the job after that, her mouth working him feverously towards orgasm as her fingers squeezed and tickled at his sac, teasing it lightly, scraping her nails over the skin before weighing it in the palm of her hand, loving the way it felt, the perfect fit in her hand and the way it was starting to contract upwards warning her of his impending release.

"Sam…christ." Jack mumbled as he felt the pressure build to an almost painful level.

She could feel his cock swell in her mouth, the muscles just starting to make his cock jump and twitch and she sank down on him, taking nearly all of him into the warm depths of her mouth as she felt the first spurt of hot come, she swallowed each spurt with relish, her first taste of Jack one that she would never forget. It was strong and powerful, thick and creamy and she would never get tired of doing this for him.

Jack didn't think he had ever come that hard…or for that long before now. He'd nearly lost control when the first spurt had erupted from him but he was determined to show that he could control himself and had kept his eye on the road and his hands on the wheel and had simply let himself come, only thrusting once or twice into her mouth, loving the way she grunted when he did.

She'd never had a guy come for that long before, at least a dozen thick spurts of his creamy come had entered her mouth and only a few drops had escaped, dribbling our her mouth and back down the sides of his cock as he slowly deflated. "God Jack…" she whispered as she gave his cock one last kiss before tucking him back in carefully and zipping him up again. "You taste incredible." She sat up, stretching her back out slightly as she did so and watching the way he turned his head slowly towards.

"Ah huh." Was all he could say before he turned back to the road.

"You okay?" she asked worriedly…wondering if she'd overstepped the boundaries.

"Peachy!" he exclaimed as he flexed his hands on the wheel.

"…you want to pull over for a bit?"

"…yes." Was all he answered with as he drifted onto the shoulder of the road and braked slowly before switching the engine off. Now he could relax, his whole body simply went limp as his head fell back against the back of the seat and he let out a deep breath. "Holy crap Sam…that was…fucking incredible!"

"Really?" she wondered out loud as she scooted closer once more and gently ran a hand through his hair.

"Best one…ever…whilst I was driving no less." He let out another breath "Just…fucking incredible." He whispered again as he leant over to kiss her gently.

They were back on the road shortly after…Sam at the wheel this time. Which Jack thought was a shame…she couldn't get bored whilst she was driving.

* * *

See that green button...yeah the one under here...click it...something will pop-up on your screen. Type text in it. Hit Submit.

You have now reviewed my story. Thank you :)


End file.
